TOW The Reunion
by Lindsey2
Summary: The death of a friend from college is affecting the group in ways nobody could imagine.... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

:hello, here is a brand new fanfic. In answer to catnamedzane's question, 'bunking off' means dodging work. That's the only way I can explain it really. In Love Is All Around, Joey was implying that Jenny was bunking off school…or being absent on purpose or skiving. Maybe I should've put skiving but I didn't know whether Americans said that so…lol how did the English language get so complicated??

**by the way, after finding out someone in the family died today (it had been coming for days. It was just the waiting), I've realised that life is too short. Enjoy yourselves; enjoy your life in the best way possible!**

**Anyway…here is the set-up for this fanfic. All the friends are in their mid-twenties. Like in the show, Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel have known each other since college but when they all graduated they parted ways. Like in the show, Ross is Monica's brother in this fanfic but they haven't seen each for several years. Since then…Monica lives in New York. Ross is on a palaeontology trip in China and has worked there since college. Chandler went to live in L.A. after college. Rachel lives in Florida with her husband Barry. Don't worry, Joey and Phoebe will feature very soon but I'm not saying where they are yet! Enjoy and PLEASE review!:**

**TOW The Reunion **

**PART ONE**

Monica went down the hallway to her apartment, opened the door and walked in. She sighed at the stack of envelopes on the floor, not understanding how one person could get so much mail in a single day. 

"Bills…bills…" Monica muttered, shuffling through the pile. She stopped when she got to the bottom of the stack. The last envelope was plain, had neat writing and a strange postmark. She squinted at it and widened her eyes at the location. 

She ripped the envelope open and started to read the contents. "Oh my god…" Monica muttered, reading to the very last sentence. "No…no." she moaned. "I can't believe it…"

*****

"Ross, there's a letter for you!" 

Ross looked up and saw his girlfriend, Julie, flapping an envelope in his face. He hadn't acknowledged her presence until that moment. He had been staring out of the window of his house, memories of the past going through his mind. It was a past of old friends… a different life. Taking in his current surroundings now, he wondered how his old life had ever existed.

"Ross!" Julie shook her head at him. "Earth to Ross! A **letter**."

Ross took the envelope from Julie's hand, opened it and began to read the letter enclosed. Realising whom the letter was from his eyes widened and then he opened his mouth in shock at what the letter said.

"Oh no…" he murmured, "He can't be. He can't be **dead**."

"Who?" Julie asked, looking at Ross with worry.

"He…he was my friend." Ross swallowed hard, and began to ramble on tears stinging his eyes. "One of my **best **friends. I haven't seen him since college…I was just thinking about him…"

****

Rachel sat back on her couch in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Tears ran down her face as the memories rushed back to her. She couldn't believe her best friend was dead. It just couldn't be true.

"Barry?" she called out to the kitchen. "I need to go to New York. Now."

"Now?" Barry asked, walking into the room. "You can't go now!"

"Barry, one of my friends from college has just died. I need to be with the people who knew him. My old friends."

"You mean **those** friends?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, "My best friends. Please don't stop me from going Barry, my mind is made up."

"Ok, fine. Do whatever you want." Barry sighed, walking out of the room.

*****

Monica walked out of the church, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She hated funerals, but she knew she had to attend this one. She still couldn't believe it. He was only 26. One car crash…bam! He was gone. Just like that. A friend she would never forget until the day she died. 

She had recognised a few faces from college, but no one she could remember the names of. She felt like a stranger. These people all led separate lives now; they didn't live on campuses anymore or in little studio apartments where you had to keep watch on your savings to afford just one little chocolate bar.

She continued to walk on out of the churchyard, losing all hope of seeing any of her friends. She stopped for a moment taking in the peacefulness of the area. She jumped in fright when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and, seeing whom it was standing before her, she broke into a smile.

"Chandler!" she whispered, looking at the man she knew so well and throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey Mon…" Chandler whispered, holding her tight. "It's been a while."

END OF PART ONE 

**:aww now come on, you didn't think the person who died would be my Chandler did you? lol…sorry for maybe making you wonder there for a while. Sorry it's a very short part, but things do start to get interesting soon!:**


	2. Chapter 2

**:hello here is part two! Enjoy and please review!:**

TOW The Reunion 

**PART TWO**

Monica stepped back from Chandler and smiled warmly at him. "It's really great to see you again." She told him.

"I just wish it was in a happier situation," Chandler replied sighing heavily.

"When you told me in your letter that Kip was dead I just couldn't believe it!" Monica shook her head. "He just seemed so…"

"Immortal?" Chandler finished for her. He nodded. "He really enjoyed life to it's fullest."

The pair walked arm in arm across the yard. They looked around at all the people gathered around the flowers. "Kip was a great guy," Chandler commented, "He had a lot of friends who wanted to pay their respects."

"**Almost **all of them," Monica added sadly.

Chandler glanced at her. "Yes…where's Ross and Rachel?" he asked, "I sent them letters."

"I don't know," Monica admitted, "I haven't seen Ross since he went to China, and Rachel…well…she'll be with Barry."

"Did they get married in the end?"

"I don't know. I never got invited to their wedding."

Chandler stopped walking and looked at Monica in shock. "She didn't **invite** you?! You two were best friends!"

"We kind of drifted apart after college." Monica said quietly.

"I see…"

Chandler and Monica walked along silently for a while, both thinking about the old days. 

"Mon, look!" Chandler suddenly shouted, pointing ahead of them. "There's Ross!"

"Oh my god!" Monica exclaimed, starting to run towards her brother. She grabbed him and hugged him tight. 

"Look at **you**!" Ross exclaimed, stepping back. "You look great."

"How's China?" Monica asked.

"Hey Ross!" Chandler greeted walking towards him. They shook hands and grinned at each other. "It's been a while."

"I know." Ross nodded. "I can't believe what happened to Kip." He added sadly.

"Let's just try to remember him alive." Chandler suggested, "We had some great times together."

"Mon! Chandler! Ross!" they heard a voice call out behind them. They turned around to see an elegantly dressed woman running towards them. 

"Wow…is **that **Rachel?" Chandler asked, awed by the woman's stunning appearance.

"Looks like it," Ross replied, also shocked.

Rachel stopped in front of the group, gasping for breath. "Never try to run in heels again Rach," she muttered to herself. She smiled up at her friends. "Hi everybody."

"Married life agrees with you I see." Chandler commented, giving her a hug.

"Oh **this **old thing?" Rachel laughed, gesturing to her designer outfit.

"Hi Rachel," Monica greeted stiffly.

"Oh…hi." Rachel smiled awkwardly. 

"So...er…it's nice to see you all again." Chandler announced, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"Yes it really is." Rachel agreed.

"Why should **you **care?" Monica muttered at her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, frowning at her.

"So Rachel, why don't we go and look at the flowers!" Ross interrupted, grabbing her arm. He pulled her in the direction of the flowers. "How's Barry?" he asked as they walked down.

Chandler turned to Monica and chuckled. "I think he likes her." He said.

Monica shrugged. "He can like who he wants."

Chandler put an arm around Monica and gazed at her. "Why is there all that tension between you and Rachel?" he asked, concerned.

"It's a **long **story." Monica replied, sighing.

Chandler stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "A story I would very much like to hear," he said meaningfully, looking briefly into her eyes. "How about dinner tonight?"

Monica smiled at him and nodded. "Dinner will be great." She said. "How about you come to my apartment around 8 and I'll cook us something?"

"Well, if you're sure," Chandler replied, looking uncertain. "I was going to take us out somewhere."

"No, it'll be fine." Monica smiled reassuringly at him, "Maybe I'll cook you that macaroni cheese you used to love."

Chandler eyes lit up. "I haven't had that for a while! Macaroni cheese out of the packet never really was the same as your recipe."

"Great! See you tonight then." Monica kissed Chandler on the cheek and walked away, looking back to give him one last smile.

****

As she walked home through the busy streets, Monica realised that she was smiling to herself. It had been a while since she had smiled. Even before the death of Kip, Monica felt she had nothing to be happy about. She lived alone in an apartment she could barely afford to pay the rent for, she was single and the few friends she had hardly ever called. 

Now, she felt alive again. Her brother was back and while she felt anger towards Rachel, she **had **missed her. Then there was Chandler. She had missed Chandler so much when he moved to L.A. They had shared a special bond during their college years. They could talk to each other about anything and everything. 

He hadn't changed much. He still had that neurotic sense of humour and the sweet grin that lit up his blue eyes. Monica hoped that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

Monica was coming towards a lonely alleyway and she wrapped her coat around herself protectively. She hated walking down this part of the city. It was lonely and had a reputation of being a rough neighbourhood. She wished she had walked the other way.

Suddenly, Monica felt something grab her arm. She screamed, trying to pull free, but this thing was too strong for her. She turned around, and saw a tall man looking menacingly at her. "Got any money?" he whispered, scowling at her.

"No!" Monica whispered, terrified at what this man might do to her. 

"You must have **something**." He said angrily, gripping Monica's arm even tighter. He pushed her against the wall and held her against it.

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind him. "What do you think you're doing?!" Before the man or Monica could say a word, a young woman pulled the man off Monica and shoved him to the ground. She pinned him down. "That's for trying to attack innocent people." She said, kicking the man's legs. She looked up at Monica, who was crouched on the floor crying. 

"Are you ok?" the girl asked. Monica nodded, unable to speak.

"Get up!" the girl shouted at the man. The man stood up, wincing at the grip the girl had on him. 

The girl shoved him out of the alleyway. "Go on, go away." She yelled. The man ran away.

Through her tears, Monica studied the young woman. She looked quite tall, and she had long, blonde hair. Her face was pretty, but dirty. Her clothes had a hippy, 70's look about them. As she walked over, Monica shrank away. For all she knew, this girl could be another attacker.

"It's ok," the girl whispered, kneeling down. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

When Monica didn't answer, the girl sighed. "I'll tell you **my** name then. I'm Phoebe Buffay and I'm 27 years old. I live at the end of this alleyway."

Monica wiped her eyes and stared at Phoebe. "You're…you're homeless?" she whispered.

Phoebe nodded. "I've lived here for several years." She replied, "You get used to it in the end."

Monica slowly stood up. She knew now that this girl would not hurt her. "I'm Monica." She told her.

"Nice to meet you Monica!" Phoebe smiled. She looked worriedly at her. "Did that guy hurt you?"

Monica shook her head. "I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all." She looked up and down the alleyway. "You live** here**?" she asked in disbelief.

Phoebe shrugged. "It's really not so bad," she replied, "The only annoying thing about living here is my so called roommate. He talks to his hand a lot."

"Your roommate?" Monica asked, puzzled.

"We share a box together," Phoebe explained, blushing. "Although it gets a bit squashed in there because Lizzie comes to stay with us sometimes. She has this huge cart that carries all her stuff." She looked closely at Monica. "I've seen you before. You walk down here a lot. Not a wise thing to do, especially at this time of the evening."

Monica gasped. She glanced at her watch. "Oh my god! A friend of mine is coming round my apartment in half an hour. I'm so sorry, I must go."

Phoebe nodded and held out her hand. Monica shook it. "It was nice to speak to you," Phoebe said. She walked away. "Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Monica shouted, "Which part do you…" she watched Phoebe disappear around the corner. "…live in." she finished to herself.

"Oh well…" Monica sighed and started to walk in the direction of her home. 

****

"Somebody **attacked **you?" Chandler exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Monica and held her tight. "Oh my god…are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Monica shakily replied. She realised that delayed shock had set in and she trembled in Chandler's arms. 

Chandler tilted his head back and saw the tears running down Monica's face. He lifted his hand and wiped them away from her cheeks. "God Mon…" he whispered, "You could have been hurt…you could have been…" he paused, swallowing hard.

"Don't…don't say it." Monica mumbled, she looked at Chandler's concerned face and more tears gathered in her eyes. "I know what could have happened. If it hadn't been for this girl who fought him off me…"

"What girl?" Chandler asked, frowning.

"Phoebe Buffay. She lives on the streets and she saved me."

"Well, I'm very glad that Phoebe was around." Chandler sighed, and looked at Monica with relief. 

"I…I was so scared Chandler." Monica whispered.

"I know."

Monica let go of Chandler's arms and got up from the couch that they had been sitting on for the last hour. "If you don't mind…do you think you could stay the night?" she asked timidly. "I don't want to be on my own."

"Of course," Chandler reassured her. "Anything you want."

Monica smiled. "You'll have to sleep on the couch. The spare room is being decorated at the moment. It's a mess."

"No problem." Chandler spread his legs out on the couch. "Oh my…this is so much more comfortable than the hotel beds."

Monica fetched some blankets and a pillow and threw them on top of Chandler. "I'll leave you to get ready." She said. 

Chandler stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Mon." he whispered, sitting back down.

"Night." Monica kissed him on the cheek and walked into her bedroom.

****

She couldn't sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, all Monica could see was that man pinning her against the wall. She rolled out of bed and walked slowly into the living room. Chandler was snuggled into the blankets in a deep sleep. She crept into the kitchen, wanting to make some warm milk to help her sleep. Not noticing where she was going, she tripped over a chair and knocked it to the floor making it fall with a loud bang.

"What? What?!! Who's there?" Chandler yelled, leaping off the couch in a fright. When he saw Monica picking up the chair he let out a huge sigh. "Mon…what the hell are you **doing**?"

"Sorry!" Monica apologised, blushing deeply. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up to make some warm milk…"

"…And decided to wake **me** up in the process." Chandler smiled wryly, running his hands through his hair. "God you gave me a scare."

Monica stared at Chandler as he rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling embarrassed being in the same room as him. He had nothing on apart from a pair of shorts. 

"I suppose if you're going to wake me up you might as well check me out." Chandler commented, catching Monica staring at his body. He grinned slightly as Monica blushed. "If you can't sleep then lay down here with me." He suggested. "If it makes you feel safer."

Monica looked suspiciously at him. Chandler held up his hands. "With honourable intentions of course." He added, winking.

Monica smiled and joined Chandler on the couch. She lay down next to him and he wrapped the blanket around them. "Night Mon." he mumbled.

"Night Chandler." She mumbled back, as they both fell asleep.

END OF PART TWO 

**:I thought this longer part would make up for the previously short intro I had wrote before:. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

:**A friend of mine wants to challenge me in a game of chess. She's very good at it and well…I'm not so good. I want to beat her! I haven't felt this competitive since I stopped playing Table Tennis regularly. Lol.**

**Anyway, here is part three! Thank you for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! I really appreciate it.**

I've got a little challenge for you…in one of the scenes in this part is a reconstructed version of something that happened to one of the Friends stars in real life. It's not exactly the same, but you may spot the similarities. When I read about it in an article on a certain website I love so much, I just found it so hilarious! So were the pictures. If you're a fan of this actor/actress and you read a lot about him/her, (you can see I'm not giving anything away!) this should be easy to see which scene it is! 

**TOW The Reunion**

**PART THREE**

Monica eyes fluttered open and after taking a few minutes to realise where she was, she realised she had never felt so comfortable before in her life. Chandler's arms were wrapped loosely around her body, making her feel warm and safe. She turned her head slightly to look at him and she smiled at his messy hair, which was sticking up all over the place. His face looked so peaceful.

Chandler sensed someone was watching him and his eyes snapped open. He smiled sleepily at Monica. "Morning," he greeted, "Sleep well?"

Monica nodded. "I had no trouble falling asleep here." She said.

"What time is it?" Chandler asked, shifting his body to sit up. 

Monica reached over to the table and grabbed Chandler's watch. "10a.m!" she freaked, staring at it.

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaimed, climbing over Monica and falling off the couch. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. "I have a job interview in like twenty minutes! I need to get back to the hotel and change my clothes!"

"A job interview?" Monica asked, confused.

Chandler looked up and smiled. "I was going to tell you last night, but I forgot after what you told me about the attack. I'm moving back to New York soon!"

Monica widened her eyes and grinned. "That's great!" she shouted, giving Chandler a huge hug.

"I've missed the city so much. I just want to come home." Chandler continued, pulling on his clothes. 

"I'm so pleased." Monica added softly, "I've missed you so much."

Chandler bent down and kissed Monica on the forehead, and then rushed to the apartment door. "I've missed you too!" he replied, darting a smile at Monica as he left.

****

Rachel and Ross walked along the hallway of their hotel, after deciding the night before to book one room to share with two beds to save the expense.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Ross asked Rachel, looking at her hopefully.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "No that's ok Ross. I should be heading back right now."

"Back?" Ross asked, disappointed. "Back where?"

"Well, Florida of course!" Rachel replied, staring at him in surprise. 

"Already?!" Ross exclaimed, "You just **got **here! I'm planning on staying in the city for at **least **another week!"

"Well…" Rachel fiddled with her hair nervously, "I suppose I **could** stay another day."

"I insist." Ross told her firmly. "I haven't seen you in years. I want to get to know you again."

"You **already** know me Ross!" Rachel laughed. They walked outside. Rachel breathed in the fresh air. "Isn't it a great day?" she asked.

Ross nodded. "It really is." He agreed. "I've missed the city. Hey, why don't we go visit Monica?"

Rachel frowned. "I'm not your sister's favourite person right now." She muttered.

"What happened between you two?" Ross sighed. "You two were inseparable at college."

"Well, that was college." Rachel said airily. "A lot has changed."

"So much that you can't even be in the same room as each other anymore?" 

"It's really a long story Ross…" Rachel explained, "I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Ok, fine, whatever you want. I'm here for you if you want to talk." Ross wrapped an arm around Rachel and they walked slowly down the street.

****

Chandler drove at breakneck speed to his hotel, spotting Ross and Rachel walking in the opposite direction. He gave them a hasty wave and grinned at them, "I **knew **he liked her." He said, shaking his head. 

Coming to a stop right outside the hotel's entrance, Chandler got out of the car and raced up to his room. He showered, changed and with one quick glance at the mirror, he ran back out into the hallway and outside. To his disgust, he saw a parking attendant standing outside his car. He walked over and tapped the attendant on the shoulder. "Um…why are you standing by my car?" he asked.

The attendant turned around to face Chandler. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket sir." He replied, frowning.

"Why?!" Chandler exclaimed.

"You didn't put any money in the meter," the attendant pointed out, "You're parked here illegally."

"Well, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't know you had to pay. I don't live around here…"

"Not my problem Sir," the attendant shook his head and pulled out a book.

"Wait! Wait!" Chandler panicked. He pushed his hands into his pockets, feeling around. "If I pay for a ticket now, will you let me go with a warning?"

"If you pay right **now…**then yes, ok." The attendant folded his arms, waiting.

"Ok…" Chandler continued to feel around in his pockets. "I'm just trying to find some coins."

"I haven't got all day Sir." The attendant snapped.

Chandler sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I haven't got any coins for the meter." He muttered, blushing.

"Well I'm going to have to give you a ticket." The attendant stated, pulling out a pen to write in his book.

"Wait! **Please**." Chandler begged, "I really **haven't **got any money. Only notes." He pulled out his wallet and gestured to the notes. "Look!"

"Not my problem Sir." The attendant said again.

"Did they **train** you to say that or something?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"Can **I** help?" a voice asked. Chandler spun around to see a young man standing before him.

"**I'll** pay for the meter." The man offered. 

Chandler smiled at the man gratefully. "Well, if you're sure…"

The man grinned. "Of course!" he pulled some coins out of his pocket and placed them into the meter. He pulled the sticker out from it and placed it on the window of Chandler's car. "There you go!"

"Thank you!" Chandler shook the man's hand. "You saved me!"

"No problem." The man turned to walk away. "See you around!" 

"See you! And thanks once again!" Chandler called. He turned back to the parking attendant and grinned. "Ha! You can't give me a ticket now!"

The attendant placed his book back into his pocket. "You **do **realise who that was, don't you?" he asked.

"Who?" Chandler frowned at the attendant.

"That's Joey Tribbiani!" The attendant exclaimed, all of a sudden losing his formal exterior. "He's a famous soap actor! Don't you **ever **watch Days of Our Lives?!"

"Er…soaps are not really my thing." Chandler replied. 

"But he's famous!" the attendant freaked, "He just offered **you**, a complete stranger, money for the parking!"

"Well geez, it was only an actor…" Chandler interrupted, trying to calm the attendant down.

"I can't **believe **I just saw Joey Tribbiani!" the attendant exclaimed, walking down the street. "I just can't believe it…"

Chandler rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He checked his watch and groaned in dismay. He had missed his interview. "Damn parking laws." He muttered.

END OF PART THREE 


	4. Chapter 4

I've realised that previous part was a bit duff. Rubbish, twaddle, beyond crap, you know… I don't think I put 100% into the part, my mind was on other things at the time. I just thought it would be a good way to get Joey into the story. There will be a lot more of him, and Phoebe, to come in the future. As for that challenge, yeah that was Matty. He had a bit of trouble with a parking meter, poor man, so someone had to help him out. Lol

Anyway, as I said, that part was bad. I apologise, I'm deeply disgusted with it. Part 4 is MUCH better believe me. It is the 'old me'. PLEASE REVIEW!!

TOW The Reunion 

**PART FOUR**

Monica buried her head into her hands not wanting to look at the piles of bills stacked on the kitchen table. It was getting too much. If it wasn't the electricity bill that needed paying for it was the phone bill or the gas…she peeked through her fingers and stared at the top envelope on the pile. 'FINAL DEMAND' was printed in big bold letters on the front. If she didn't pay it by next week there would be no electricity. 

"My god…" she moaned to herself, "What am I going to do?" The constant pressure of living alone was building to the point where she could no longer financially support herself. She thought of Phoebe Buffay and her 'roommates'. "I'm probably going to become one of them soon." She muttered. She placed the bills on the very top shelf, hiding them behind the cookie jar. She didn't want anyone to know her debts. She felt too ashamed.

The apartment door opened and Chandler walked in, looking dejected. "Hey Mon." he greeted sadly.

"What's up?" Monica asked, concerned.

"I missed my interview." Chandler explained.

"But…but how?" Monica stuttered, "You had lots of time left to get there!"

"Blame the stupid parking attendant." Chandler sighed.

"Oh…" Monica decided not to approach the subject, seeing that Chandler was obviously annoyed. "So…um…what are you planning to do next?"

"Apartment hunt." Chandler replied, "If I'm moving back to the city, I need a place to live. Hotels don't really appeal…especially their parking areas."

*****

"I know you're just going to say no again, but do you want to come with me to see Monica?" Ross asked Rachel later that day. The pair was sitting having coffee at Central Perk. 

"**No **Ross," Rachel replied irritably, "I don't."

Ross held his hands up, taken aback by Rachel's mood. "Ok, ok," he said, "You don't have to come."

"Good." Rachel said, sipping her coffee and avoiding eye contact with Ross.

"Ok, look, what is going on here?" Ross demanded, "Why won't you speak to my sister? Tell me **please**."

Rachel sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you," she relented, "But you're not going to like what you're about to hear."

"I don't care," Ross snapped impatiently, "I just want to know."

"It started when Barry and I were just about to get married," Rachel explained, "Then, one week, Monica comes to stay with us in Florida for a few nights. Everything was ok until the second day. Monica comes up to me wanting to talk about something really important."

"Go on…" Ross encouraged.

"Well, she confessed something to me that at the time I just couldn't believe. I mean it was just so unbelievable."

"What?" Ross asked anxiously.

"Well, Monica said that Barry had come to her room the night before drunk out of his mind. She…she said…" she paused and swallowed hard.

"What?!" Ross demanded, "What happened Rachel?!"

"She said Barry started coming on to her real strong," Rachel whispered, "Kissing her and just being…inappropriate."

"He WHAT?!" Ross yelled.

"You don't understand! It was totally unbelievable!" Rachel protested, "It was only her word against his. I went to confront him about it and he denied it all."

"You believed him, didn't you?" Ross asked quietly, looking at Rachel in shock.

"Yes, I did. What else was I supposed to think?! Barry told me **she **had come on to **him **and he pushed her away. We went to confront her about it. She didn't say much. She just muttered something about 'betrayal' and 'trust' and stormed out. Next thing I knew she was back in New York. We haven't really seen each other since."

"So **that's **why Monica didn't go to your wedding." Ross realised.

"Well I couldn't **invite **her could I? Not after everything that had happened."

Ross shook his head. "I refuse to believe that my sister would try to steal Barry from you. I'm sorry Rach, but that's the way I feel. She just wouldn't **do **that."

"Don't you think I know that by now?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What…what changed your mind?"

"Three years ago, Barry had an affair." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh…" Ross nodded, then frowned. "But…but you're still with him!"

"I forgave him," Rachel shrugged, "But things have never been the same again."

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Yeah well," Rachel sighed, "That's what got me thinking. If Barry can have an affair, he is **definitely **capable of seducing my best friend."

"But he wasn't successful." Ross reminded her.

"I know. Monica was a loyal friend and I blew it." Rachel admitted sadly.

"It's not too late," Ross consoled, "You can still put things right."

**** Four days later 

Chandler put the final picture on the wall and nodded, satisfied. He looked around the room, smiling at his new surroundings. After a useless search for apartments and no longer being able to afford a hotel, he was in Monica's spare room. The two of them had been decorating it non-stop for the past couple of days. He turned to Monica, who was straightening the bed covers.

"This was a great idea of yours to let me sleep here." He told her.

"Well, **you **needed a place to live, and **I **needed a excuse to finish decorating this place so it made sense." Monica replied, smiling up at him. She stood up, studying the pillows. "Are those clean enough for you?" she asked anxiously.

Chandler laughed, "They're fine Mon," he reassured her, "I won't be here long anyway."

Monica stared at him, pretending to be hurt. "You don't **like **it here or something?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, the colour scheme could use some rethinking." Chandler joked, gesturing to the purple walls.

"Oh!" Monica cried, shoving him on the bed and pinning him down. "You're paying for that!" she started to tickle Chandler's stomach.

"Hey!" Chandler yelped. He shoved Monica and rolled her over so that he was on top. "I know where you're ticklish," he teased. He gave Monica a mischievous look and started to lightly run his fingers under her arms. She started to giggle and tried to wriggle away, but Chandler prevented her from doing so and started to tickle her feet. 

"Chandler! Stop it!" Monica shrieked, laughing harder. She grabbed Chandler's hands and soon they were caught in a deadlock, gripping each other hands and neither wanting to yield to the other.  

"Wow Mon, you are freakishly strong!" Chandler exclaimed, looking down at her in surprise.

Monica laughed and looked into his eyes. "Maybe." She replied, pulling Chandler's arms closer to her so that they were wrapped around her shoulders. She let go of his hands and dropped her arms to the sides.

Chandler's lips were millimetres from hers. "You know…um…this may be slightly inappropriate." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"I agree." A voice said behind them.

Chandler snapped his head around and saw Ross standing at the doorway staring at them with a mixture of disgust and shock.

"Oh…hi Ross." Chandler smiled awkwardly, rolling off Monica immediately. 

"Hi bro." Monica greeted, blushing.

"We were just…" Chandler swallowed nervously.

"Spare me the details." Ross groaned. He looked at Chandler suspiciously. "You wasn't…"

"No of course he wasn't!" Monica exclaimed. "We were just messing around."

"Ok." Ross looked unconvinced at first, and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever…just came to let you know that I won't be making dinner tonight. Rachel and I are going out."

"Rachel's still here?" Chandler asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ross answered uncomfortably. Chandler and Monica exchanged a smile and stared back at Ross.

"So, you two are getting along well then." Chandler commented, grinning.

"We're just friends!" Ross protested, going on the defensive. "Anyway, see you two later." He walked out and left the apartment.

Chandler and Monica sat on the bed in silence. Finally, Chandler cleared his throat and turned to Monica. "Um…I guess I should go and get my stuff from the hotel." He suggested.

"Ok." Monica nodded, avoiding Chandler's gaze.

Chandler turned to leave, then hesitated. He turned around. "About what happened there…I would've kissed you if Ross hadn't interrupted us."

"I know." Monica said quietly, looking up at Chandler. 

"It could've been the moment of course."

Monica immediately started to nod her head. "Just the moment." She confirmed.

"Right. See you." Chandler turned and walked out.

Monica fell back down on to her bed and sighed. Then the lights went out. "Oh no…" she moaned. "The bills."

END OF PART FOUR 

:I hope this was better! Please review.:


	5. Chapter 5

:On Saturday a channel over here was showing two episodes from season 1. It was really funny looking back. The hairstyles, Chandler smoking and making everyone feeling bad for criticising him. haha one of my favourite episodes that was. Then it was that one where Ross had an ice-hockey puck in his face and Chandler was all 'you were great in Silence of The Lambs'. Hehehe. Now, I should be working on assignments right now, but I really wanted to write this. …here is part 5. Enjoy and please review!;

TOW The Reunion 

**PART FIVE**

Not wanting to risk parking illegally again, Chandler decided to walk to the hotel and get a cab back with the stuff. It was a chance to get his head straight about what happened with Monica back in the apartment. They had always been close…but not **that **close. He remembered the look she gave him before he was just about to kiss her. There had been something there, he was sure of that. Despite years of just friendship in college and nothing more, Chandler knew deep down that Monica wanted more than that. **He **wanted more than that. What he wanted more than anything in the world was to go straight back into that apartment and kiss her…to be with her. Now, he had blown that by saying it was just 'the moment'. "God knows what she must be feeling now." He muttered to himself, turning into a dark alleyway.

A tall blonde stopped him in his tracks. She had her hands on her hips and was staring furiously at him. "Before I let you by, I need to ask you a few questions," the girl stated.

Chandler stared nervously at the girl and nodded.

"Right then." The girl continued, "Are you a mass murderer?"

Chandler widened his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you a rapist?"

Once again, Chandler shook his head. The girl studied him for a couple of seconds and then gave him a little smile. "Ok. You passed the screening test." She said, stepping to one side. "You can walk on."

Chandler stayed where he was and gaped at the girl. He had a feeling who she might be. "Um…are you Phoebe?" he asked curiously.

The girl widened her eyes and grinned. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Are you a psychic too?!"

Chandler took a hesitant step back, getting nervous again. "Er…no." he replied. "I'm not."

"Then how do you know my name?"

"I have a feeling you're the girl who saved my friend from being attacked a few days ago. It would explain your screening process."

The girl snapped her fingers. "Monica?" she asked.

Chandler nodded slowly. "That's right." He confirmed.

"Poor girl…" Phoebe murmured. "She was really shaken up. She could have been hurt."

Chandler nodded gravely. "I know. Thank you for being there. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her."

Phoebe smiled a little. "Ahhh…are you her boyfriend?"

Chandler blushed. "No. Just a friend."

"But you **want **to be her boyfriend, right?" 

Chandler tilted his head back in shock. "You hardly know me." He protested, "How do you know what I want?"

"The look in your eyes when you spoke of Monica gave you away." Phoebe explained. 

"Ok…" Chandler started to walk away. This girl was beginning to freak him out a little now. "I'm going to go now."

Phoebe shrugged and waved. "You're welcome down here anytime!" she called. 

Chandler walked quickly down the alleyway and walked in the direction of his hotel. He realised that Phoebe may have saved Monica, but she was still weird…yet strangely intriguing.

*****

"My marriage to Barry hasn't been going so well lately." Rachel explained to Ross over dinner at a restaurant. "We disagree over everything. He didn't even want me over here to attend Kip's funeral."

Ross shook his head in disbelief. "Kip was one of your oldest friends. How can Barry **not **want you to go?"

Rachel shrugged, playing around with her food with her fork. "He didn't like Kip all that much," she said, "He thought Kip was immature and a moron."

"We were in college, he was **allowed **to be immature." Ross argued.

"That's what I told Barry." Rachel explained, "but he just didn't approve of me hanging around with you guys. He thought Chandler was a dork with a stupid haircut and that you…well…you were a geek."

"Being a geek was cool!" Ross exclaimed. He smiled. "Or so I thought at the time. Chandler and Kip was always telling me to lighten up, but I still preferred to bury my head in a book than go out and get drunk with them."

Rachel laughed. "Why do I get this feeling you still do that?" she asked.

"Maybe because I do!" Ross answered, laughing.

Rachel shook her and smiled wistfully. "We had a lot of fun back then didn't we?"

"Well Kip was such an influence on us, wasn't he?" Ross added, shaking his head and remembering. "If there was a party on the campus, you just **know **kip had something to do with it."

"Wasn't it him who cut off Chandler's flying seagulls haircut when they were drunk?" Rachel asked, bursting into more giggles.

"Yes, you wouldn't **believe **how nuts Chandler went about that the next morning!" Ross exclaimed, "He just looked in the mirror and screamed blue murder. All his hair was uneven. He looked like he had put his fingers in a live fuse!"

"Then there was Monica always nagging us to keep the campus rooms neat so she could do her work," Rachel said wistfully, "So typical Monica."

"You miss her, don't you?" Ross asked quietly, seeing Rachel wipe her eyes with a napkin.

Rachel sniffed, blinking away her tears. "Yes I do." She answered.

Ross reached across the table for her hand and held it. "Then go and see her." He told her softly.

****

Chandler walked into the apartment, dragging several suitcases through the door. "Mon, you will not **believe **who I saw…" he stopped and looked around, his eyes widening. The lights were switched off and dozens of candles lit the other wise dark surroundings. On one of the chairs, Monica was curled up sobbing into her hands.

Chandler dropped his cases on the floor and ran. He bent over, looking worriedly at her. "Mon?" he asked quietly, "What's going on?"

Monica slowly lifted her tearstained face and stared at Chandler. Seeing his concerned face she crumpled up again and sobbed louder. Chandler squeezed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shhh." He soothed, "Don't cry. What's wrong Mon? I want to help."

"They…they cut me off." Monica mumbled into his shoulders.

"Who cut you off?" Chandler asked, puzzled. "I don't understand!"

"The people who supply me with electricity, that's who!" Monica exclaimed, looking up. "I…I'm in trouble Chandler," she whispered, "I'm so far behind in my bills, I just don't know what to do. I've got no money, my job as a chef doesn't pay well enough for an apartment this size. I'm a month behind with the rent. I could get kicked out Chandler…"

"Ok! Ok! Shh…calm down." Chandler interrupted, holding Monica in a tighter hug as she cried again. He lifted her chin up and looked at her troubled face. "I'm here now. I'm going to help you."

"How?" Monica asked, her voice breaking. "You're only living here a few weeks and I don't expect you to help me pay…"

"Now, Mon, listen to me a sec." Chandler said firmly, "I've known you since we were eighteen year olds. That's eight years. I'm not about to see my best friend get kicked out of her apartment just because of a few bills!" he smiled at her softly. "Why don't I stay here a little longer than planned?" he suggested.

"You mean, be my roommate?" Monica asked, looking at him disbelief.

"Well that's what we always planned." Chandler commented, his eyes twinkling mischievously at her.

"God if Kip were here now." Monica added, shaking her head.

~~~flashback 1988. College, Monica and Rachel's room~~~

"Look at you two clearing up the dishes!" Kip exclaimed, laughing hard. He nudged Ross and they both snickered. Chandler and Monica turned around from the sink, looking indignantly at their friends.

"You two look like you're **married **or something!" Rachel added, smirking.

Monica smiled a little and glanced at Chandler, who chuckled. "Well, no one **else **is going to clear up in here are they?" she protested.

"They're right Mon," Chandler commented, shaking his head. "We're like the parents and those three are the kids." He pointed to Ross, Rachel and Kip. 

Monica laughed and turned back to the sink. "Maybe **they **should be helping out then!" She said, giggling.

"Oh my dear wife!" Chandler mocked, grabbing Monica's arms and dancing her around the room. "Why don't we just leave them to it?"

"Oh my wonderful husband!" Monica joined in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they continued to dance around the room.

Kip, Ross and Rachel stood watching them in disbelief. "They're meant to be." Kip insisted, grinning.

Chandler and Monica stopped dancing, looked at Kip and burst out laughing. "Yes ok Kip!" Chandler deadpanned, "We're meant to be."

"I'm serious." Kip protested, "My one dying wish would be to see you two together. Actually, not **dying **wish… just a normal wish. I plan on being around here a long time to see this happen! I am determined to see you two together!"

~~~~~Present~~~~

"If only he knew." Chandler told Monica softly, as they finished remembering.

"I'm sure he wasn't planning on dying at 26, that'sone thing I know." Monica said sadly. She looked at Chandler in the eyes. "I know Kip never saw us together as a couple, but I know he'd be happy seeing us together like this at **least**. Two friends living together, talking and remembering him…laughing about him."

"You know Mon, I think you're right." Chandler said softly. He turned away. Monica bent around to see his face and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He turned back. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok Chandler." Monica whispered, touching his face and wiping his tears away.

They snuggled into the chair and sat there for a long time, before finally falling asleep in each other's arms. 

END OF PART FIVE 

:more coming soon!:


	6. Chapter 6

:_sweet_ reviews! Thank you! Keep them coming, it makes me want to write the next parts straight away.:

TOW The Reunion 

**PART SIX**

The delicious smells of bacon and toast woke Monica from her troubled sleep. Her neck ached from the hard surface of the chair, but that was forgotten when she saw Chandler in the kitchen making breakfast. "Wow…" she murmured sleepily, "I see L.A has taught you something!"

Chandler looked up and grinned. "It's only a bit of bacon and toasted bread," he said modestly. He brought a large plate of food and a jug of juice. "Enjoy!" he said, gesturing to his culinary efforts.

Monica took a bite of some bacon and chewed thoughtfully. She noticed Chandler looking at her hopefully and decided to play with him. "It's…ok." She said cautiously. Chandler's face fell and Monica tried to hide a grin.

"Just ok?" he asked, disappointed.

Monica laughed. "It's delicious!" she giggled, reassuring him.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "You got me." He admitted.

"This is **really **good Chandler." Monica continued, grabbing some more food. "I haven't had anyone make me breakfast in a while." She admitted.

"Well, I'll make sure I do it more often!" Chandler announced. He grabbed some food for himself and the two sat silently for a while, eating the remainders.

"Chandler…um…did you sleep on this chair all night with me?" Monica asked, glancing at him quickly and then turning back to her food.

Chandler smiled awkwardly. "Yes, was that ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh that was fine with me…" Monica answered hurriedly, smiling. "But it's becoming a habit isn't it?" she blushed a little.

"Yes…" Chandler said hesitantly. He gazed into Monica's eyes and swallowed hard. Monica reached for his hand, and he squeezed it gently. "Mon…I…I'm always here for you, you know that right?" he asked.

Monica nodded. "I know." She said quietly. The two continued to look at each other, never letting go of the other's hands. 

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get that!" Chandler exclaimed, tearing his eyes and hand away and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Um…hi Chandler." Chandler realised it was Rachel.

"Hey Rach," he greeted, trying not to look at Monica's shocked reaction. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Rachel replied. "Um…is Monica there?"

"Er…yes she is. Wait a sec…" he covered the mouth piece with one hand and turned to Monica. "Um…Mon? It's Rachel."

"So I hear." Monica said stiffly.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

Monica hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding and gesturing for the phone. Chandler handed it to her and stood watching, biting his nails nervously.

"Listen Monica, I…I think we should talk, don't you think?" Rachel asked nervously.

"What about?" Monica asked bluntly.

"About **us**…our friendship."

"I think you ended our friendship four years ago Rachel." Monica snipped.

"**Please **Mon," Rachel pleaded, "I've missed you so much. At least let me come round to your apartment for just a little while and then if you don't want to see me anymore, that's ok."

Monica sighed. She **had **missed Rachel's friendship over the past few years. She yearned for the closeness they had shared during college, and the laughter and fun that came with it. "Ok…" she relented, "You can come round this afternoon. I'm not working today."

"Great!" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief down the phone, "I'll come round at 4. See you then!"

"See you," Monica said, hanging up.

"Well?" Chandler asked hopefully, "Have you two sorted things out?"

"Not yet," Monica replied, smiling a little, "Maybe soon."

****

After Rachel left the hotel room for Monica's, Ross fell back on his bed his mind filled with worry. He knew getting close with Rachel was becoming a problem. No matter what the state of the marriage was, Rachel was still married to Barry, and he lived in China…with a girlfriend who had no idea what was going on. He realised he hadn't called Julie since arriving in New York and it had been nearly a week. Before, he had not gone a day **without **calling.

Now Rachel was back, even more beautiful than he had ever remembered seeing before. Another thought hit him…what if all of this was all in his imagination and she didn't feel the say way about him as he did about her? No, that wasn't possible, he had **seen** the bond developing between them over the past week. 

Ross realised he needed someone to talk to. In situations like these, he usually turned to Kip. He found relationships easier to talk about with Kip rather than Chandler, who had a rather bachelor lifestyle at the time and wasn't too concerned about commitment. 

Now, Kip was gone, so Ross had no one to turn to but Chandler. He just hoped that he understood what he was going through.

Half an hour later, Ross met Chandler at Central Park and they walked around for a while. To his surprise, Chandler was the first to bring up the subject of relationships.

"Have you ever been in love Ross?" Chandler asked, turning towards him.

"Well…I guess I'm in love with Julie…kinda." Ross said cautiously.

"Whoa!" Chandler exclaimed, turning towards him, "Who is Julie?"

"Haven't I told you about her yet?" Ross asked in surprise.

"No…"

"She lives in China, but was raised here in New York." Ross explained, "She's really pretty and she's a palaeontologist…like me." He smiled proudly.

"Is it serious?"

"Well…yeah," Ross replied hesitantly, "We've been going out for a year now."

"Wow…" Chandler murmured. "I guess that **is **love."

Chandler wasn't usually the type to start a conversation about relationships. Ross hadn't hoped for this…he was relying on pouring his heart out to Chandler about his complicated feelings for Rachel. He had a feeling that Chandler had something on his mind.

"Is something wrong Chandler?" Ross asked, concerned. 

Chandler turned to him with a look of apprehension on his face. "I think **I'm **in love." He admitted.

"Wow! Who with?" Ross exclaimed, immediately forgetting about his own love life. For Chandler to have loving feelings for someone was, to Ross, a historical event.

"I'd rather not say." Chandler said uncomfortably. "Let's just say that I'm in love with someone…or at least I **think **I am… and leave it at that. Now, I know you didn't drag me out here for nothing so what's up? What's the problem?"

"I think I have feelings for Rachel." Ross admitted.

"Well, I so did **not **know that!" Chandler quipped, grinning. "Come on, spill. Tell me the details."

****

Chandler felt better after his talk with Ross. Helping Ross with **his **love life made him take his mind off his own frustrating feelings for Monica. He walked through the streets back to the apartment, realising that once again he was walking towards to the alleyway where Phoebe lived. 

"Hi!" Phoebe called excitedly. She was sitting on a blanket in her little box, playing her guitar.

Chandler smiled at Phoebe and stood in front of her. "Hi," he greeted, "How's it going?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Ok." She replied. She sneezed a few times and pulled a dirty tissue from her pocket. 

"You don't **look **ok," Chandler said worriedly. He knelt down and peered at Phoebe's face. It looked pale and he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine…really…ACHOO!" Phoebe burst out, blowing her nose.

"No you're not." Chandler put a hand to Phoebe's forehead and immediately withdrew it, realising how hot she felt. "You've got a fever!" He exclaimed. "You should be inside a warm room."

"I'll be ok." Phoebe insisted, "I've had colds before."

"You'll catch pneumonia," Chandler said worriedly. "I think you should come back to my place for a while."

"No." Phoebe said firmly, "I'll be ok."

"You will **not **be ok." Chandler burst out, "You've got a high temperature. I'm not leaving you out here like this. You're coming home with me."

"But…but you hardly **know **me." Phoebe protested. She sneezed again.

"You saved my friend from being attacked. That's all I need to know." Chandler smiled.

Phoebe slowly stood up. "Well if you're sure," she said uncertainly.

"I'm sure." Chandler insisted, "Collect your things now and come home with me. Monica will be pleased to see you again."

"How's it going with her?" Phoebe asked, picking up her guitar and a bag with her clothes in.

"What do you mean?" Chandler asked uncomfortably as they walked out of the alleyway.

"I hate it when people answer a question **with **a question." Phoebe grumbled, "I mean have you confessed your undying love for her yet?"

"Not yet," Chandler mumbled. He frowned, "How did you work **that **out? You've just met me!"

"I just have that feeling." Phoebe shrugged, "You should tell her as soon as possible!"

"It's not that easy," Chandler protested, "We've been friends for a long time. I don't want to screw up what we already have."

"Friends a long time…" Phoebe commented thoughtfully, "Sounds like you're soul mates." She smiled knowingly at Chandler.

"You sound like Kip talking like that." Chandler said, grinning.

"Who's Kip?"

"Just an old friend," Chandler murmured.

~~~~Flashback 1988 College, Kip's 20th birthday party~~~~

"I just want to say a few words," Kip said drunkenly. He staggered to the stage and grabbed the microphone off the singer of a band that had just arrived.

"He is **so **hammered," Chandler whispered to Monica, Ross and Rachel. "It's not wise for him to be up there!"

"Oh leave it," Ross laughed, "Let's watch him make a fool of himself."

"Right." Kip tapped the microphone. "Is this thing on? Ok…um first I want to thank the two gorgeous ladies who organised this little gig for me." He stopped and winked at Monica and Rachel, who waved cheerfully at him. 

"Secondly, I want to thank my buddies Chandler and Ross for spiking my drinks all night!" Kip raised his glass of punch at the crowd, who laughed. 

"Lastly, I want everyone to give a cheer to my favourite **unofficial** couple in the whole world…Monica and Chandler!" the crowd burst into laughter and cheered. Monica and Chandler rolled their eyes at Kip and grinned at him, shaking their heads. 

"Oh come on you guys!" Kip yelled good-naturedly, "Everyone knows you're meant to be!" he grinned, "Have a dance on me!" he gestured to the band to start playing music. He leaped off the stage and ran over to Chandler and Monica. "Start dancing!"

"Ok, ok." Monica rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. "But only because it's you." she turned to Chandler and smiled. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and moved slowly to the music.

"Aww…" Kip said, giving the pair a wave.

"I'm beginning to worry about you Kip!" Chandler called, grinning.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious Chandler!" Kip yelled back. He turned to Ross and Rachel. "Tell them it's obvious!" he ordered.

Rachel giggled and gave Kip a hug. "I think it's obvious you're very drunk Kip." She told him.

"They're soul mates." Kip insisted.

"You're just too much!" Monica giggled as she continued to dance with Chandler. 

~~~~~~~Present~~~~

"Sounds like he was a great friend." Phoebe commented.

"Yes he was," Chandler said wistfully, "He was unique."

END OF PART SIX 

:check out for more soon! Don't worry Joey fans; he will be back in this story very shortly! Lol:


	7. Chapter 7

TOW The Reunion 

**PART SEVEN**

Joey Tribbiani threw the tabloid on the floor and buried his head into his hands. Another bad review. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. His agent constantly told him not to take any notice of the critics. "They're just people who are bitter about not making it into showbiz." Estella would say. Joey knew she was right, but as he told himself over and over again **she **wasn't the victim of the hurtful comments. 

There was a time when Joey loved living in the public eye. It was thrilling to walk down a street and get recognised by people. Now, it was getting tiring. He couldn't just go to his local bar and have a night out with friends anymore… his evening would get ruined by people constantly walking up to him asking how he was and how his love life was going. It was getting too much, all the pressure, keeping up appearances, hanging out with certain individuals and not with others. He missed the quiet life…the simple life.

Chicago…oh how he **loved **that place. It didn't seem like two years since he last lived there with his roommate Kip. 

Kip. Joey wished the thought of Kip had never entered his mind. Kip had been so like him in some ways, but different in others. Kip was smarter than Joey, had a juvenile sense of humour and lived life to it's fullest. Joey was quieter, not so smart and a womaniser to match. Joey remembered when they first met five years ago. Both of them 21, Kip had just graduated from college and had arrived in Chicago to start a new life. Joey was a struggling actor who needed a roommate. They met in a bar one night and it all seemed to go from there. For three years, the two lived together and had the time of their lives. Then Joey auditioned for a part in Days of Our Lives and everything changed. He moved to L.A and lived the busy life of a celebrity.

Joey smiled a little, remembering how in the old days he and Kip would just relax in front of the TV with pizza and beer, watching Baywatch all day. Kip would tell him humorous stories about his life in college. Joey would keep asking him to tell more and more of them, and he soon learned of the friends Kip had. There was Chandler, a bachelor with a kind heart, and a wit that amazed everyone. There was Monica, a neurotic beautiful young woman who had an obsession with cleaning… Ross, the geeky but fun loving older brother of Monica… Rachel, the 'pampered princess' who just wanted to get married. 

Joey closed his eyes, the agony of thinking about his old roommate affecting him again. He had realised over the past few weeks it was always going to be like this. Bad memories of **that **day kept flooding back into his mind to the point when he had to get away from L.A for a while. To come to New York where Kip had once lived, to see the places Kip had visited during his childhood. Just anything to ease the pain…

 One thing had made him smile during this visit. A few days ago, a man around his age was having a heated argument with a parking attendant and he had stepped in to resolve it. To his amusement, the man had no idea who he was and had thanked him for helping out. There were no awkward questions about his private life, his work on Days Of Our Lives or anything. It felt good and, for the first time in a month, Joey had smiled. As soon as that little meeting was over though, Joey had become depressed again. There was the overwhelming sadness hanging over his mind and the flashbacks flooding through his head over and over again.

~~~~~L.A, Four weeks ago~~~~

The constant banging coming from downstairs awoke Joey from his deep sleep. He groaned to himself and checked his watch. 6am. Who could be calling round at **this **unearthly hour? He staggered down the stairs and answered the door, yawning non-stop. Seeing who it was, his mouth remained open in mid yawn and he stared in shock. It was Kip, his old roommate.

"Well **that **is a really unpleasant sight to see," Kip said, grimacing. "Close your mouth." He grinned.

Joey broke into a grin and gestured for Kip to come inside. "My god Kip!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" he helped Kip drag several suitcases into his living room.

"Well I was just passing through." Kip joked. "I thought I would come for a little visit."

"Well it's great to see you!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"I should think so!" Kip exclaimed, "My plane was delayed three hours before I could get here and then the stupid cab driver got lost and took me to the wrong neighbourhood! I kept saying '**Beverley** Hills man! **Not **Brandley Hills!' Wherever **that **is…"

Joey laughed. "Same old Kip." He said.

Kip rubbed his palms together. "So, 'big actor in Hollywood', how's it going?"

"It's going great." Joey replied, "The last two years have been amazing."

"What…**without **my 'living for everything' life?" Kip asked in mock horror.

"Well…"

Kip laughed, "Kidding Joey! Kidding! I'm so proud of you! You're a big star!"

Joey smiled uncomfortably. "Not **everything **about being famous is good." He said quietly.

"Aww come on!" Kip scoffed, "You're rich beyond your wildest dreams! You have three sports cars in your garage, you have a six bedroom house with a swimming pool!"

Joey chuckled, "Well, when you put it like **that**…"

Kip slapped him on the back. "That's the attitude Joey! I see your partying ways will need to be improved during my stay here. You and I are going to have fun…I just know it."

"Yeah we are!" Joey exclaimed, catching Kip's enthusiasm. 

~~~~~Present~~~~

"Some fun **we **had." Joey muttered to himself now, looking moodily around his hotel room.

******

Chandler opened the apartment door and walked in, with Phoebe trailing behind. At the kitchen table, they could see Monica and Rachel laughing and talking.

"I see you two have made up." Chandler commented, smiling.

"Yeah we have." Rachel said softly, hugging Monica.

"What happened in the past doesn't matter now." Monica added, "It's the future we must look forward to now." Seeing Phoebe, she widened her eyes. "Oh my god!"

Phoebe smiled awkwardly. "Hi…" she said quietly.

Monica got up from the table and walked over. "My god Phoebe, you look terrible!"

"Who's that?" Rachel whispered to Chandler.

"It's a long story." Chandler whispered back.

"I've got a cold," Phoebe explained, "But your friend here seemed to think I was **dying **so he brought me back here." Her brow furrowed and she turned to Chandler. "That's a thought…I don't even know your name!"

Chandler smiled. "It's Chandler." He told her.

Phoebe nodded and turned back to Monica. "Chandler brought me back here to stay for a while but I don't want to intrude…" she said in a rush.

"Especially with clothes like that." Rachel muttered under her breath, getting a nudge from Chandler.

"Phoebe, it's ok." Monica assured her. "You can stay here for as long as you like. You saved my life…it's the least you can do."

"She saved your life?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'll explain later." Monica said quickly. She turned back to Phoebe. "Why don't you take a bath and I'll make up the couch for you to sleep on?" she suggested.

Phoebe's eyes lit up. "I haven't had a bath in years." She breathed.

"Why doesn't **that **surprise me?" Rachel muttered, looking at Phoebe with distaste.

"Rachel!" Chandler hissed, glaring at her.

"Come on Phoebe," Monica said, pulling her towards the bathroom. "I'll show you where the guest towels are…"

Chandler turned to Rachel and shook his head. "Why the hell did you say that?" he whispered angrily.

Rachel scowled. "She lives on the **streets**." She whispered back. "She could have diseases all over her."

Chandler snorted. "Don't be ridiculous!" he scoffed, "Phoebe's not diseased."

"She's got a cold, hasn't she?" 

"As everyone does at some point in their lives." Chandler pointed out.

"Well, she could be a criminal for all **we **know!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Chandler hissed, "She'll hear you."

"I don't care!" Rachel said loudly, "I'm not associating myself with people like **her**." She stood up and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Chandler rolled his eyes. Monica came back into the living room. "Phoebe's in the bath." She explained. She frowned, "Where's Rachel?"

Chandler sighed. "I think Rachel is jealous of Phoebe." He said.

"Oh no," Monica groaned, "Just when I thought everything was ok between us again."

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica. "Don't worry." He tried to assure her, "She'll get over it."

"Maybe you're right." Monica said quietly. She looked up at Chandler and smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without you," she added.

Chandler grinned down at her. "Well that's me…Mr Reliable." He joked.

Monica laughed. "No I'm being serious." She insisted, "You've been so great to me this past week. You've helped me pay the bills, I've got the electricity back, you've comforted me whenever I've got upset and worried about something." She smiled softly at him.

Chandler nodded and touched her cheek. "I'll do anything for you," he whispered.

Monica looked into his eyes, leaned in towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded and soon the temptations of the past few days turned into a passionate embrace. They collapsed together on the couch and continued to kiss feverishly.

"Chandler." Monica mumbled as he continued to kiss her, "Phoebe's in the next room. She'll hear us."

"Who cares," Chandler mumbled, kissing her neck.

"**I **do." Monica giggled, trying to think straight.

Chandler stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You want to stop?" he asked, the disappointment clear on his face.

Seeing Chandler's caring eyes looking at her Monica shook her head. "No." she whispered. "But Phoebe…"

Chandler nodded and sat up. "I know." He said quietly. Monica sat up and kissed him tenderly. She stroked his cheek and smiled mischievously. "Wait one second…" she whispered. She walked over to the bathroom and peeked in. Inside, she saw Phoebe asleep in the bath.

"Thought so…" Monica murmured. She walked back over to Chandler. "She's asleep." She explained to him.

"How did you know **that **would happen?" Chandler asked, amazed.

"Phoebe has a fever and she hasn't had a bath in years!" Monica said sounding like it was obvious. "Which means…" she smiled at Chandler suggestively.

Chandler smiled and leaned in again, kissing Monica passionately. He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the couch.

END OF PART SEVEN 

**:hope that's what you wanted! lol but it isn't over yet!! PLEASE review! If I get reviews, I'll write more! Lol:**


	8. Chapter 8

:It was a pretty hard day on Friday full of mixed emotions. It was my uncle's funeral and it was really sad. Then, after, the mood sort of changes doesn't it? Everyone gathers around talking, drinking…drinking a **lot… **lol I watched the husbands of two of my cousins get hammered together…haha. Anyway, I think it helped with the grieving side of things and I just feel so much better in myself now. 

Here is part 8. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the seven astronauts of the Columbia space shuttle disaster.

TOW The Reunion PART EIGHT 

Monica woke up to find Chandler kissing her softly on the lips. She snuggled under the blankets letting his arms wrap around his body. "What time is it?" she murmured.

"6am," Chandler muttered, kissing her neck, "Sorry I woke you…but I couldn't help kissing you." he smiled at her.

"Wow…" Monica sighed, smiling tenderly at him, "I can't believe you're lying next to me."

"Start believing **this** right now." Chandler joked, "From the couch we **somehow **managed to get in your bedroom and in here. Not sure how I was able to stop kissing you during those movements but oh well." 

Monica laughed. "Did Phoebe hear us?" she asked.

"Not sure…" Chandler murmured, "I can't really remember the last time I saw her…a lot has happened since then." He smiled mischievously and started to kiss her again.

"How the hell are we going to explain **this** later?" Monica asked, giggling.

"We don't tell them…" Chandler smiled at her suggestively.

"You mean, keep it a secret?" Monica asked, grinning.

"For now…" Chandler chuckled, smiling. He leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Monica playfully hit Chandler on the arm. "Not now…" she warned, "We've got to work out how to get you out of here and in the next room without waking Phoebe."

"awww Mon," Chandler moaned, "Ten more minutes…please?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Monica badly wanted Chandler to stay but they had to be careful. "No…" she said sternly, "You've got to go."

"Ok," Chandler pouted, smiling knowingly, "Maybe later." He got out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. He opened the door slowly.

"Careful…" Monica whispered, trying not to laugh.

Chandler nodded and peeked out into the living room. Phoebe was in a deep sleep on the couch. He started to tiptoe across the floor to the other bedroom door, almost tripping over a magazine. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Regaining his balance, he glanced over at Phoebe. She was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened his bedroom door and walked inside.

*****

After breakfast, Rachel started to pack her suitcases. She realised last night that she'd had enough of New York and just wanted to go back to Barry and her friends in Florida. She was pleased that she had sorted things out with Monica but she didn't want to share their friendship with a hippy girl off the streets. She wrinkled her nose as she thought of Phoebe and her dirty clothes with germs all over them. 

She saw Ross' tie on her bed and picked it up thoughtfully. She felt a pang of guilt that she was going to leave without saying goodbye to him but she knew that if she saw him again, she would never leave the city. She had sensed the bond between the two of them get more cosier and she had found herself wanting to be with him more as the days went by.

"I'm **married.**" She told herself sternly as she continued to stuff her clothes in her cases, "So Barry isn't perfect but he's security. We're **married…**you shouldn't be having these thoughts Rach…this isn't you."

"What isn't you?" an amused sounding voice said behind her. She snapped her head around to see Ross standing before her trying not to laugh.

"Oh I was just talking to myself." Rachel laughed uncomfortably, wondering how much of her ramblings Ross had heard.

"So I see." Ross commented dryly. He glanced at Rachel's suitcases and frowned. "Are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry Ross." She replied, "but I need to go back to Barry now."

"Don't go." Ross pleaded, "Just a few more days." He walked closer to Rachel and took her hands. "I don't want you to go." He said sincerely.

Rachel swallowed hard. "Ross, don't do this." She begged, the strain coming out of her voice. "I'm married…I have a whole different life now. I need to go home."

Ross stepped back and eyed Rachel coolly. "Fine." He said stiffly. "Go **home**… back to Barry and your so called 'marriage.' See if I care." He left the room.

Rachel threw a shirt into a bag, angry that Ross was putting her in this kind of position. She retrieved her passport out of a drawer and stuffed it into her coat pocket. She was going home…and as soon as possible.

****

Joey stared at the tombstone over the grave and his eyes watered full of tears. The engraving said, _A short but happy life that will never be forgotten. RIP Michael 'Kip' Granger 1969 – 1995_

Joey wished he hadn't come to see it. It just brought back all the pain again. It was why he didn't attend the funeral…it was too hard. Kip's parents had invited him. They didn't blame him for Kip's death, but he did. He hated himself everyday for what happened and he couldn't face seeing the two people who had lost their son… especially if they knew the whole truth.

His eyes closed as once again he remembered Kip alive and well…

~~~~~L.A Four weeks ago~~~~

"Awoohoo!" Kip shrieked, pointing to an article he had just read in the newspaper.

"What?" Joey asked, walking over to see what all the fuss was about.

"There's a party going on at the Four Seasons tonight!" Kip exclaimed, "Do you think you'll be able to get us in?" he looked at Joey hopefully.

Joey grinned. "They don't call me Dr. Drake Ramoray for nothing!"

"Yeah baby!" Kip shouted, "We are **so **going to that gig!" he glanced at the article again. "It starts at 9pm, there's time for us to get hammered before we go."

"Well I don't know about that," Joey said worriedly, "They don't take too kindly to people who just turn up drunk."

"Oh come on Joey!" Kip said in disbelief, "We can't go to a showbiz party sober."

"Well we're not driving." Joey said firmly.

"Yeah whatever," Kip murmured. He got up from the table and pranced around the room. "We're partying tonight!" he yelled.

~~~~Present~~~~~

"Partying tonight." Joey repeated softly to himself. He knelt down by the grave and started to sob into his hands.

"Oh my god," he heard someone murmur behind him. Through his tears, Joey looked up to see a young woman gazing at him.

"You're…you're Joey Tribbiani!" the woman whispered, awestruck.

Joey wiped his eyes and stood up. "Yeah that's me." He muttered.

The woman's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I'm Rachel Green." She said. She held out her hand and Joey shook it. She glanced at Kip's grave and her smile faded. She looked back at Joey, confused. "At the moment, I should be jumping for joy that I've finally met you," she said, "but…but what are you doing by my friend's grave? Did you **know **him?"

Joey swallowed hard. He hadn't counted on meeting one of Kip's old friends. Rachel Green. He remembered that name…"Um…yes." He admitted, "I knew Kip."

Rachel's eyes widened. "When did you meet him?" she asked.

"In Chicago five years ago." Joey replied quietly, "We were roommates for three years until I became famous and moved to L.A."

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed, "I had no idea…I haven't spoke to Kip since we left college." She paused and looked sadly at the grave before turning to Joey again. "I guess you hadn't seen him for a while either then?"

"Um…yeah that's right." Joey lied. "I hadn't seen him for…for two years."

"You were crying when I first arrived here." Rachel said softly, "You two must have been close."

"Yes…we were." Joey said quietly. "We had the greatest time as roommates." He chuckled.

Rachel laughed a little. "If you knew Kip like I did, I'm not too surprised about that."

Joey nodded and looked at the grave. They were both silent for a while before Rachel cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I must go." She said quietly, "I've got a plane to catch. I just wanted to come by here to pay my last respects." She turned to go, then hesitated and turned back. She pulled a pen and paper from her bag and started to write on it. She handed the piece of paper to Joey. "There's my home phone number." She explained, "If you ever need to talk you can call me anytime."

"Thank you." Joey said quietly. He stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and turned away.

Rachel walked away from the grave, leaving Joey. She couldn't believe the soap star, Joey Tribbiani, had been roommates with Kip and that he would fly from L.A to pay his last respects to him. She got into the waiting cab and looked at the driver. "JFK Airport please." She said quietly. 

*****

Later that same day, Chandler burst into his and Monica's apartment with a huge smile on his face. "Guess what!" he said to Phoebe, who was lying on the couch with blankets all over her.

"What?" Phoebe croaked.

"I've got a job!" Chandler ran over to the couch and did a little dance around it.

"That's great!" Phoebe strained to shout. She sneezed a few times and blew her nose.

Chandler stopped dancing and looked at her, concerned. "Cold still here huh?" he said sympathetically.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah," she said pathetically and then she smiled. "Never mind that though…you've got a job!"

Chandler grinned and started to dance again. "I know!" he exclaimed. 

"So what will you be doing?" 

"I'm going to be charge of data transfer and…"

"Wait…wait!" Phoebe interrupted, lifting her hand up to stall Chandler. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Well done for getting the job and we'll just leave it at that."

Chandler smiled knowingly. "Ok." 

The apartment door opened and Monica walked in with several bags of shopping. "Hey," she said, putting the bags on the kitchen table.

Chandler went over to kiss her and then stopped just in time, remembering that Phoebe was in the room. He smiled mischievously at Monica and gestured to the bags. "So Mon, what did you get?" he asked.

"Oh just some food for dinner tonight." Monica replied, smiling.

"Uh huh…and um what **are** we having for dinner tonight?" Chandler asked, "Something hot?" he flashed a grin at Monica.

"Maybe…" Monica said, trying not to giggle. "Depends if I feel like it or not." She glanced at Phoebe, who was staring at the two of them curiously. "What would you like Pheebs?"

"Well I don't know about you two, but **I** would like a doctor!" Phoebe croaked. She stood up and wrapped a coat around herself. "I'm going now." She said.

"Are you sure Pheebs?" Monica asked worriedly, "It's cold out…maybe I should call the doctor out to here."

"No, I need some fresh air." Phoebe insisted. She walked over to the apartment door and opened it. "I'll be back soon." She left.

Chandler glanced over at Monica and smiled. He walked over to her quickly and pulled her in for a kiss. Monica returned it immediately and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

Their lips still locked together in a kiss Chandler and Monica walked and fell on the top of the kitchen table, where they knocked over several bags on to the floor. They turned to glance at the bags as peppers and potatoes rolled around. Giggling loudly, they continued to kiss passionately pulling desperately at each other's clothes.

"I'm not cooking with **those **potatoes." Monica murmured in mid kiss.

"No…" Chandler murmured back.

The phone started to ring and they groaned in dismay. "Ignore it…ignore it!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What…if…it's…an emergency?" Monica whispered, kissing Chandler with every word she said.

The machine beeped and Ross' voice was heard clearly. "*Hey Mon,*" he said, "*You're obviously busy right now so…*"

Monica and Chandler giggled loudly at Ross' innocent theory.

"*…Rachel's gone home and…*"

"Rachel's gone home?" Chandler whispered in shock, looking up from Monica and staring at the machine.

"I don't know but…later…later." Monica whispered, pulling his head down again.

****

After leaving a message on Monica's answering machine, Ross raced out of the hotel desperately looking for Rachel. He couldn't let her leave on bad circumstances like that. After what happened to Kip, Ross knew that life was too short for arguments. He called for a cab and leaped in it hoping that he wasn't too late. He gazed out of the window, hoping to find Rachel walking along the streets. He looked out of the other window and, seeing a glimpse of something, he widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

**END OF PART EIGHT**

:Noooo…it's **not **Kip. Lol… I hope I'm doing the R&R parts ok; it's not really my territory. Chandler and Monica stuff is what I write.


	9. Chapter 9

:I watched The Sixth Sense on Sunday night. It is a really good film and I recommend it to anyone. It gave me the creeps a few times though…*shudder*.

Here is part nine. Enjoy and please review!:

TOW The Reunion 

**PART NINE**

Ross had to blink twice to believe it. In another cab going in the opposite direction was Julie. He frantically waved and banged on the window to get her attention, but she was long gone. "Stop the car!" Ross yelled at his driver. The driver put the brakes on and the car skidded to a halt. Noises from the horns of other cars behind could be heard as Ross leaped out of the cab and ran to catch up with Julie. 

"Hey!" his driver yelled out of the window, "You owe me money!"

Ross ignored the driver's shouts and carried on running.

****

Monica and Chandler sat up from the table and rearranged their clothing. "Never done **that **before!" Chandler commented, pulling his shirt back on. He turned to look at Monica who was smiling at him lovingly. He leaned in to kiss her and they ran their fingers through each other's hair. They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. 

Monica stroked Chandler's cheek and, tearing her eyes away, stood up and picked up the food from the floor. She felt Chandler's arms wrap around her body. "We can't right now." Monica muttered at him as she felt his hands stroke her back. "Wow, you're good at that." She murmured, turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You look wonderful tonight!" Chandler sang softly. He leaned his forehead against hers as they started to dance slowly.

"Now where have I heard **that **before?" Monica whispered.

~~~~~Flashback College Prom~~~~~

"I'm planning on getting very drunk tonight!" Kip announced as the band started to play music.

"You're **always **getting drunk!" Chandler scoffed, grinning at him.

"Oh you know me so well…" Kip murmured. He pointed over to the dance floor where Rachel and Ross were dancing up a storm to a fast song. "They've started partying before me!" he exclaimed in mock dismay.

"You'd better get over there quick!" Chandler commented, "You can't let a guy who is taking palaeontology as a dare outperform you!"

Kip laughed, "I can't believe he took that dare of mine seriously!" he shouted. He ran over to the dance floor to join Ross and Rachel.

Chandler chuckled as he watched Kip break dance, catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

"He'll do anything for attention," he heard a familiar voice behind him. Chandler turned around and saw Monica gesturing at Kip. They looked at each and giggled.

"I wondered where you gone," Chandler told her. They walked arm-in-arm around the dance floor, watching everyone partying the night away.

"There's the happy couple!" Kip yelled across the room pointing towards Chandler and Monica.

Chandler glanced at Monica and rolled his eyes. They both started to giggle. "Let's **really **give him something to shout about," Chandler whispered to Monica. He leaned in to her and gave her a quick, friendly kiss on the lips. 

"I **knew **it!" Kip shouted delightedly.

"That's **my **line Kip!" Chandler shouted back, winking at Monica. 

The fast music abruptly changed to a slow melody. Everyone smiled as they recognised the tune to _You Look Wonderful Tonight. _An idea thought of by Kip, each time the song was played at the college parties the guys must grab a girl and dance to it. The last guy to find a partner gets thrown in the swimming pool outside. A mass frenzy immediately started as the men grabbed a girl. Chandler felt Monica grab his arm and he glanced at her, smiling. The two always danced to the song together, and it was something that Kip hoped for when he thought of the idea. 

"You look wonderful tonight." Kip sang as he danced with Rachel. 

"You look wonderful tonight." Chandler hummed as he wrapped his arms around Monica and moved to the music. He smiled at Monica. 

"I love this song." Monica whispered, smiling gently at him. She hesitated for a second before leaning in to kiss him. She pulled back and blushed at Chandler who was staring at her in shock. His disbelief turned into a smile and he leaned in to kiss her back… only to be interrupted by a loud laugh coming from Kip's direction.

"Well, well." Kip commented, pointing across the room at something. "Guess who hasn't got a partner!" Everyone glanced in the direction of his outstretched hand and saw Ross trying to sneak out of the room.

"It's pool time!" Kip yelled. He and a group of guys ran over to Ross and grabbed his legs and arms. They carried him outside, and the whole crowd from the party followed. 

"Poor Ross," Monica giggled, as she watched her brother get thrown in the water.

"I'm going to get you Kip!" Ross yelled, spluttering. He pulled himself out of the pool and started to chase Kip across the grass.

"If you want to get me, you've got to **catch **me!" Kip called, sprinting in the direction of the campus bedrooms.

The crowd laughed as Kip outran a wheezing Ross easily. 

Chandler glanced at Monica, who was avoiding his eyes. "Hey Mon, it was just a kiss." He told her, "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

"Yes." Monica whispered. She looked into his eyes briefly before starting to walk to the campus.

"Hey Mon!" Chandler called. She turned around and he grinned at her. "You look wonderful tonight!" he sang loudly.

Monica laughed and waved, "Good night Chandler!" she called. She walked away.

"Night," Chandler said softly.

"Oh you look wonderful tonight!" Kip mocked, standing beside him and shaking his head. "Will the two of you just get it over with and stop messing around!" he added, grinning.

Chandler blushed and hit Kip lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up." He said. 

They walked back to the campus. "You look wonderful tonight!" Kip sang.

"I'm getting worried about you more and more Kip," Chandler commented, shaking his head, "Are you sure you're straight?"

"Oh yes." Kip replied. "I met a girl in Science yesterday…"

~~~~~~~Present~~~~~

"Yeah I think we got it over with." Chandler chuckled. He stroked Monica's hair. 

Chandler and Monica broke apart just in time before Phoebe walked in. "Hey," she said. She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

"Hey Pheebs." Monica said worriedly, "What did the doctor say?"

"I've got a temperature of 98 degrees and he told me to get in bed straight away." 

"Ninety eight?!" Chandler exclaimed, "You should be delirious by now."

"I think I already am." Phoebe muttered, "You've got two heads." She yawned and fluttered her eyes hazily. "The doctor said if my temperature isn't down by tomorrow you should call him."

"Ok…" Monica glanced worriedly at Chandler and then turned back to Phoebe. "I think you should go to sleep in my bed for now and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok." Phoebe muttered, stepping off the couch. She walked into Monica's room and shut the door.

"You don't **have **to sleep on the couch." Chandler told Monica, smiling suggestively.

Monica shook her head. "Too risky." She said regretfully, "What if Phoebe came out here in the night asking for me?"

"I suppose you're right." Chandler agreed, sighing. He kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the apartment door. "I'm going to see where Ross went." He added. He blew Monica a kiss before leaving.

******

"Julie!" Ross yelled, watching his girlfriend get out of the cab outside the same hotel he was staying at. She looked up and broke into a smile as he ran up to her, panting.

"What…what are you doing here?" Ross wheezed.

"I missed you." Julie replied simply, "So I thought I would just come to see you." She kissed Ross on the cheek.

"That's…that's great." Ross said quietly. He couldn't go to look for Rachel now, not while his girlfriend was around.

"Well I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm than that!" Julie joked, "I've been on a plane for hours, I can't remember my way around the city and I haven't slept in ages!"

Ross grabbed Julie's bags and carried them into the hotel. "Come on." He said comfortingly, "Let's get you to my room."

"So, how was the funeral?" Julie asked.

"It was sad." Ross admitted, "Kip was so young…so full of life. It's still kind of hard to believe he's gone."

"I know." Julie said quietly, giving him a hug. "It's going to be hard for a while, but I'm here now to help you through it."

"Yeah." Ross whispered.

"Well I can't wait to meet your friends," Julie announced suddenly, "You've told me so much about them."

Ross broke into a smile. As much as he wanted to make up with Rachel, he was pleased to see Julie again. He had missed her liveliness and enthusiasm while he had been here. "Well, let's go and see them now!" he exclaimed, grinning. They dumped Julie's belongings in the hotel room and walked back outside.

"Hey Ross!" they heard someone yell, "Ross!"

Ross and Julie turned around to see Chandler running up towards them. "There you are." He panted, looking at Ross, "What happened to…oh." He stopped his sentence, glancing at Julie.

"Chandler this is Julie." Ross introduced, "Julie this is Chandler."

"Hello Chandler. It's great to meet you at last." Julie greeted, holding out her hand. 

Chandler shook it, briefly glancing questioningly at Ross. "Well it's great to meet you too!" he told her, grinning.

"Hey Julie," Ross interrupted, "Why don't you go and unpack and I'll see you in a minute." He suggested.

Julie rolled her eyes. "I see you two want to have a man-to-man thing. I'll see you later." She kissed Ross quickly on the lips and went inside the hotel.

"What is **she **doing here?" Chandler asked in disbelief.

"I just found her now!" Ross exclaimed, "A surprise visit!"

"Well she seems nice enough," Chandler commented, "What happened to Rachel?" he asked.

Ross sighed. "She's gone home." He explained. He frowned suddenly and stared at Chandler. "I suppose you got my message."

"Um…yes." Chandler said hurriedly, "Um…Monica told me."

"Well why didn't she answer the phone?" Ross demanded.

"Um…well she does that all the time!" Chandler exclaimed, chuckling uncomfortably. "She has this thing…this um… screening process. If she answers the phone all the time she… um …well she thinks people will wonder why she's home all the time! No life, you know…" Chandler stopped and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Why did I ask?" he muttered. "So anyway, I've got a serious problem Chandler." He added, abruptly going back to the more important conversation.

"Oh yeah, the Ross, Rachel and Julie love triangle!" Chandler announced, chuckling softly.

"There's no 'love triangle'." Ross snapped, scowling at him. "There's just a 'problem'."

"Yes two women love you…what a horrible problem **that **is." Chandler deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"You…you think Rachel loves me?" Ross asked in shock.

"Well let's look at this logically." Chandler continued, "Rachel was only supposed to come to New York for one night. Instead, she stays here for nearly two weeks and spends nearly the entire visit with **you**. Now, realising her feelings for you, she has got scared and gone back to Barry before it goes any further."

"You…you think that's why she's gone away?" Ross stuttered.

"Either that, or she **really **hates Phoebe." Chandler replied, laughing.

"Ok, I see." Ross said thoughtfully. He frowned in confusion. "Who the hell is Phoebe?" he asked.

"Ok…you are going to **love **this…"

******

The next morning 

After waiting hours for a flight, Rachel finally arrived back in Florida. She stepped out of her cab into a private neighbourhood that was only a minute's walk from the beach and walked up the long driveway to her house. She opened the door and dumped her bags in the hallway. "Barry!" she called, "I'm home!"

She heard a thump from upstairs and a door opening. Barry appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey Rachel!" he said in surprise, "I wasn't expecting you back for a while."

Rachel frowned. "Well, I'm here now." She said. She started to walk up the stairs. Barry blocked her way. 

Rachel sighed, "Barry…what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm really tired. I just want to get into bed and fall asleep."

"Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee first?" Barry suggested brightly. He hurried Rachel back down the stairs and into the living room. "I'll make it. You just put your feet up."

Rachel stared at him suspiciously and sat down on the couch. "You **never **make me coffee." She told him.

"Oh come on Rach…**never**??" Barry laughed, "I make you coffee all the time."

"No you don't." Rachel said slowly, "The only time you ever make me coffee is when you have something to hide and that hasn't happened since…" she stopped and watched Barry shuffle his feet uncomfortably on the floor. "Wait a minute…" she stood up and walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Rach…Rachel…where are you going?" Barry asked nervously, running after her.

Rachel ignored him and ran up the stairs. She pushed open her bedroom door and what she saw made her scream in anger. In the corner of the room with just her nightgown on was her best friend Mindy. "Get out!" Rachel whispered.

"Rachel…" Mindy whispered, "I can explain…I'm so sorry."

"Get out." Rachel repeated loudly.

"Rachel I think we need to talk…" Barry said, touching her on the shoulders. 

Rachel shoved his hands off and turned to face him angrily. "How **dare **you!" she yelled.

"Rachel…"

"How **could **you?" Rachel whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

"Rachel, where you are going?" Barry shouted, following her.

Rachel picked up her bags, opened the door and stepped outside. "Away from you." she said bitterly. She slammed the door behind her and ran down the driveway. She stopped and collapsed on to the ground, sobbing hard.

*****

Joey switched off the TV and stared at the number Rachel had given him. He so badly wanted to talk to someone and he knew somehow this woman would be able to help him.

He picked up the receiver and slowly typed out the number. He listened to the ringing for ages and he was just about to give up before someone answered.

"Yes?" a male voice snapped, "What do you want?"

Joey swallowed hard. This man sounded angry. He didn't quite dare to ask if Rachel was there. He replaced the receiver and buried his head in his hands, the memories of Kip still haunting him.

~~~~L.A Four weeks ago~~~~

"What a party!" Kip yelled, pouring vodka into his mouth.

Kip and Joey walked along the street, singing merrily. "Oh I love this place Joey!" Kip said drunkenly. He tripped over an empty drink can and fell down, laughing hard.

"Heya Kip…" Joey slurred, "You ok?" he bent down and pulled Kip up. 

"Yes my friend," Kip replied, "I'm ok!"

"That was some gig we went to!" Joey added, "I can't believe you threw a bottle of beer at that movie star!"

"Yeah…" Kip murmured, "What was her name again?"

Joey frowned a little, confused. He shrugged. They burst out laughing, intoxicated by the drink they had consumed.

"Hey look at that!" Kip yelled, pointing towards a sports car parked on the side of the road. "That is a beauty!"

"That's mine!" Joey exclaimed. 

Kip looked at the car closely and broke into a grin. "Oh yeah…" he said, realising. "I didn't know we drove it!"

"I can't remember either!" Joey added, chuckling.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" Kip suggested, staggering over to the car. He got into the driver's seat.

In the back of Joey's drunken mind there was a little voice telling him to say no, but the power of the liquor was confusing his brain and he nodded slowly at Kip's suggestion. He walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

~~~~~Present~~~~

"You should have said no," Joey moaned, "You should have said no…"

**END OF PART NINE**

:more coming soon!:


	10. Chapter 10

**:**wow my story is developing way beyond what I had originally predicted! Keep reviewing; it's a reassurance whether the story is going well or not. To reviewer who mentioned about body temperatures, I'm sorry but I haven't got a clue about it! lol Here is part ten!

TOW The Reunion PART TEN Three days later… 

Monica pulled the thermometer out of Phoebe's mouth and inspected it. To her immense relief the fever was starting to go down. She smiled at her new friend, who was staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"The soup and bed rest is doing its job," Monica told her, "You can get up now." 

Phoebe sighed. "Good," she said irritably, "I'm sick of this bed."

Monica laughed, "Now I have a feeling **that's **the Phoebe I met!" she said.

She grew silent, wanting to say something else but not quite daring. Phoebe gazed at her curiously. "What is it Monica?" she asked.

Monica looked at Phoebe in amazement, "How did you do that?" she asked, laughing.

"What?" Phoebe wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"You were just able to tell that something was bothering me," Monica explained.

"It's a gift I guess," Phoebe replied, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and stared at Monica. "What **is **bothering you?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering…when you're feeling healthy again…you're not **really **going to go back to the streets are you?" Monica asked worriedly.

Phoebe's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course I am!" she exclaimed, "I can't stay here all the time, there's no room. It's your apartment and you're sleeping on the **couch **for crying out loud!"

"I don't mind that!" Monica protested, "It's very comfortable."

" 'For several months' comfortable?" Phoebe asked doubtfully.

"It'll give you time to get a place for yourself," Monica tried to persuade her, "I really don't mind you being here."

"Oh but I think you do," Phoebe commented slyly. She smiled knowingly at Monica.

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked Phoebe slowly, avoiding her eyes.

Phoebe sighed. "I'm been stuck in here with a fever so **high** I might as well be in **Nevada **but..." She paused and glanced at Monica, who was turning slightly red in the face, "but it doesn't mean I'm completely out of it. I can still understand what is going on around me…or at least **hear **what is going on." She chuckled slightly at Monica's embarrassed face. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response, Phoebe rolled her eyes again. "Come on Mon, admit it!" she said in frustration.

Monica widened her eyes and blushed deeper. "**How** did you know?" she asked in amazement.

"About what?" Phoebe asked, smirking.

Monica growled in frustration, "You just said you knew about Chandler and I!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, I didn't say that at all," Phoebe corrected, "I said I could hear what was going on." She smiled.

Monica looked at Phoebe in horror, "You little sneak!" she exclaimed.

Phoebe giggled, "At least I got you to admit it!" she said.

Monica smiled and shook her head, "So, you didn't actually know?" she asked.

"Oh I kind of knew," Phoebe corrected, "It was a guess really. I've been noticing some strange behaviour over the past few days. Lots of creeping around in the night, strange…noises." She looked meaningfully at Monica and grinned.

Monica flushed, "Are we **that** loud?" she asked, embarrassed. 

"Well, let's just say he must be good for you to keep calling out his name like that!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at her mischievously.

"Oh god…" Monica moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Erotic passion I must say…" Phoebe murmured. She giggled, "So…?" she asked.

"So, what?" Monica asked.

"So, **is **he good?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

Monica sighed and smiled dreamily. "Oh yes." She replied.

"Wow…is he a good kisser?" Phoebe continued.

"The best." Monica confirmed.

"I knew it…he seemed the type to be a good kisser." Phoebe nodded. "Is he romantic?" she asked.

"He has this thing where he looks into my eyes before he kisses me." Monica answered dreamily. She stared into space for a few seconds and Phoebe snapped her fingers in her face.

"Monica! Earth calling Monica!" Phoebe shouted. 

Monica's head snapped round at Phoebe's grinning face. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"That's ok. I wish **I** had a cute, romantic guy to dream about." Phoebe teased.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Monica asked worriedly, "We don't want anyone to know yet."

"Who am I going to tell?" Phoebe laughed, "I don't know any of your friends."

"Well, when you meet my brother Ross, whatever you do don't tell him!" 

"Aahh the protective brother." Phoebe said knowingly. 

"He can get annoying sometimes." Monica admitted.

"Who gets annoying sometimes?" a voice by the bedroom door asked, "I hope you're not talking about me!" Chandler's head peeked in.

"Hey Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed. She winked at Monica.

"Hey Pheebs, you look healthier," Chandler greeted grinning at her. He glanced at Monica and smiled at her softy. "Hey Mon." he said. He turned away quickly and looked at Phoebe nervously.

"It's ok Chandler I know." Phoebe told him, smiling.

"You…you know?" Chandler asked in shock, glancing at Monica. He turned back to Phoebe, who started grinning. "You know."

"Yes, so I'm going to get up and go for a **long **bath so you two can be alone for a while." She winked at the two of them and rolled out of bed. "Have fun!" she added, walking out of the room.

"Oh she **knows**." Chandler said, rolling his eyes and smiling at Monica. 

"Yes I think she does." Monica said tenderly, walking closer to Chandler and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him softly on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Wow I've only been to the store to get some milk!" Chandler whispered, "Am I **that** addictive?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Monica ordered, smiling mischievously.

"Yes sir!" Chandler quipped, leaning in to start kissing her feverishly.

******

Joey walked into Estella's office and stood in front of her, waiting impatiently for her to hang up on the phone. He had been back in L.A for a day and already he hated it. It just brought back too many memories.

"Yes I realise dressing up like a dinosaur isn't exactly Broadway but that's all I've got to offer for you!" Estella said irritably down the phone, "I'll see you later!" she slammed down the phone. She smiled when she saw Joey. "Joey darling! Sit down!" she gestured to a crooked, ancient chair. 

Joey sat down and nervously looked at his agent. What he was about to tell Estella would not get a positive reaction and he was scared to death.

"So, Joey, how are you?" Estella asked enthusiastically, "How was New York?"

How was New York? Joey could have gone on forever how 'New York was' but he didn't have the courage or the stability of his nerves to get into the details of his emotional visit. He got to the point. "I'm here to say that I'm quitting." He told her bluntly, waiting for the reaction.

"Quitting?" Estella asked, looking confused.

"I'm quitting Days Of Our Lives," Joey explained, "I've had enough. I want out."

"But…but Joey you can't be serious!" Estella exclaimed, astounded.

"I'm deadly serious," Joey said darkly, "I'm ending the contract. Tell the producers I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore." He stood up to leave.

"What do you mean…you can't **do** it anymore?!" Estella demanded, "You can't just leave! You're cast as one of the main characters on the show! For you to suddenly not be in the scenes anymore would be unbelievable…even for a soap opera!"

"I don't care." Joey retorted, "They can do what they like. They can write that I went on some big safari trip and got killed by a lion. I don't care." He walked to the door, "Goodbye Estella." He said quietly.

"Joey you walk out of that door and you don't come back!" Estella threatened.

"I wasn't planning to come back." Joey replied coolly. He walked out of the door and never looked back. He left the building and sighed deeply. That was it – his career was over, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't about **anything** at that moment…and he doubted he ever would again. He walked down the street and shoved his hands in his pockets. His fingers grazed against a crumpled up piece of paper and he pulled it out. It was the paper that Rachel had given him with her number on it. He saw a phone booth up ahead and, on impulse, he ran over to it and started to type in the digits.

After a couple of seconds of ringing, someone answered the phone. "Rachel? Is that you?!" a male voice blurted out. It was the same man that had answered the phone the last time. 

Joey cleared his throat, "Um…no," he replied, "But…but I need to speak to her."

"Well she isn't here." The man said bitterly. "I'm Barry Farbar. Who are you and how do you know my wife?" he demanded suddenly.

"I'm Joey," Joey answered, "I'm a friend of hers and I **really **need to speak to her."

"Look I have no idea where she is right now. Go and see those friends of hers." Joey heard the buzz of the phone. Barry had hung up on him.

"Friends?" Joey murmured, confused. Then his eyes widened. The friends that Kip knew…but how would he track them down? He snapped his fingers and started to run to the nearest hotel that he could find. Finding one he regularly visited for it's bar and fancy food, he walked in and went up to the desk. "Do you have a national telephone directory back there?" he asked the female receptionist, trying to use his showbiz charm.

A few minutes later Joey was back in the phone booth with the phone directory in his hand. He flipped through the pages before finally stopping at the 'B' section. He ran his finger down the page. "Bing…Bing," he murmured, studying the list of names. He stopped at three 'Bings'. "Craig Bing…no…Charles Bing…no…Chandler M. Bing…YES!" he punched his fist in the air and started to dial the number. "He lives here in L.A." he murmured, recognising the area code. The phone rang for a while before someone finally answered. 

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Um…hi is this Mr Chandler Bing?" Joey asked politely.

"No, I'm sorry but Mr Bing doesn't live at this number anymore." The man said apologetically, "He rented this apartment out to me a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh," Joey muttered, disappointed. "Do you know where he moved to?"

"Um…I think he said something about going back to the place where he grew up." The man replied.

"Where's that?" Joey asked. "Do you have his address?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I should tell you that." The man said regretfully, "You could be anyone."

"I'm…I'm an old friend." Joey said desperately. "I really need to speak to him."

"Ok, ok." The man sighed in defeat, "He's gone to New York, and that's all I'm telling you."

"Thank you very much," Joey said gratefully; "I understand that you don't want to tell me anymore than that. Goodbye!" he hung up and chewed his nails nervously. Joey knew that Chandler could be anywhere in New York, so now he was at a dead end with nowhere to go. "Unless…" he muttered to himself, flipping through the directory again. He stopped at the 'G' section. "Monica Geller!" he exclaimed triumphantly, seeing the name. He dialled the number and waited for someone to answer. It rang and rang and rang…he was just about to replace the receiver when someone finally answered.

"Hello?!" a female voice burst out breathlessly.

"Um…hi," Joey greeted, surprised at the abruptness of the woman. "Is this Miss Monica Geller?"

"Um…yes, yes it is." The woman confirmed quickly, "Who…who is this?"

Joey could sense that Monica seemed distracted so he got straight to the point. "I know you probably don't believe me, but this is Joey Tribbiani."

"Oh…um…wow…right," Monica said, sounding surprised, "Hold on a sec…" Joey waited impatiently for Monica to come back to the phone. He could hear another voice in the background and the faint sounds of Monica saying, "It **really** is…I recognise his voice…I know…god yes I know it's…it's…wow stop doing that I need to concentrate, you…you know I can't concentrate when you're doing that…I can't ask him to call back…" there was a loud giggle.

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled his ear away from the phone for a second. He had a feeling what was happening on the other end. Monica obviously had company. Normally, he would have been amused by it all but he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hello this is Chandler Bing," a voice said wearily down the phone, "If this really **is **Joey Tribbiani then it is nice to speak to you…again. Thanks once again for paying for my parking ticket. If it **isn't** you then please stop the crap and get off the phone **right** now because I'm quite…busy…at the moment and not in the mood for childish games at this point."

Joey widened his eyes in surprise. He couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people Monica was with it was Chandler…and it was the same guy he met the previous week. "It really **is** Joey Tribbiani," he confirmed, "I paid for your parking ticket outside that hotel in the village. You were pretty desperate to show the parking attendant the large pile of notes in your wallet…" he chuckled softly.

"Ok…wow…" Chandler replied, "What…what can I do to help?"

"I…I knew Kip," Joey said quietly. "We were roommates before he died."

"What?!" Chandler and Monica yelled down the phone together.

"Yeah and… um… I really want to speak to people he knew," Joey continued, "Like you two."

"Ok…um…where are you right now?" Chandler asked.

"Back in L.A," Joey answered, "But…but I can come to New York if you like. I just need to know where you live."

"Ok…um…here is the address."

Joey noted down the address on the crumpled up piece of paper that Rachel had given him, told Chandler that he would see him soon and hung up. He walked out of the phone booth and down the street. Joey hoped meeting Chandler and Monica would help ease the pain…and the guilt…that he suffered as the days...and the weeks… went by since that night.

~~~~~~~L.A just over four weeks ago~~~~~

"You look wonderful tonight." Kip sang drunkenly as he and Joey drove down the road.

Joey glanced at Kip and grinned. "Why do you keep singing that?" he asked.

"Oh the Chan-Chan-man and Mon always used to dance to it," Kip slurred airily, "They were meant to be."

"Uh huh…" Joey murmured, "Did they date each other?"

"No…but they should be!" Kip yelled, banging the wheel with his fist and bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, ok Kip!" Joey humoured him, laughing.

"Oh but it's true," Kip protested, taking his eyes off the road to stare at Joey.

"Kip, face the road!" Joey panicked. 

Kip snapped his head forward again and laughed. "Relax Joey, we're fine." He tried to assure him, "Anyway, back to Chandler and Monica…they were so into each other back then…they were inseparable…I sometimes saw them looking at each other kind of…funny." He laughed, "You know what I mean, don't ya?"

"Yeah I think so…that look of 'I want you?'" 

"Yes, that's it!" Kip shouted, punching his fist in the air, "That's exactly it! That… yearning and longing for each other kind of thing…" he turned to face Joey for a second. "Hey, let's go faster!" he suggested, accelerating the car to go quicker.

"Kip…slow down!" Joey yelled.

~~~~~Present~~~~

"Idiot…" Joey muttered, "We were too drunk…just too drunk."

*****

"So, Joey really knew your friend?" Julie asked Monica and Chandler in surprise. She and Ross were having dinner at Monica and Chandler's later that same day. She turned to Ross, "You didn't say anything honey!" she exclaimed.

Ross shrugged, "I didn't know…none of knew." He explained. He shook his head in disbelief. "To think Kip was roommates with that guy is just unbelievable!" he added.

"I know," Chandler agreed, "I didn't even know Kip was **going** to Chicago after graduation!"

"Well we shall see what Joey says when we meet him." Monica commented, eating her meal.

"Well I can't **wait **to meet him!" Phoebe said excitedly. Her cold gone, Phoebe was now able to eat dinner with the rest of the gang and had finally met Ross who was treating her like an old friend.

"Hey…um…have you guys heard from Rachel?" Ross asked Monica and Chandler.

Monica and Chandler exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Why?" Chandler asked, "Has she not called you since she left?"

Julie glanced at Ross in confusion. "Who is Rachel?" she asked him.

"Another friend from college," Ross explained, "She was here a few days ago but then she went back to Florida."

"That's a pity," Julie said regretfully, "I really wanted to meet **all **of your friends."

"Well Rachel is married and has a busy life now," Chandler explained.

"I hope she's ok," Monica said worriedly, "I wished she had called."

"Why don't you call **her**?" Phoebe suggested, "Why wait around for her when you can make things happen!"

"Not a bad idea," Monica agreed, standing up from the table and walking over to the phone. She dialled the number and waited for someone to answer.

"I'm sure she's ok," Chandler told her, "Rachel has always gone her own way. I bet she's lying on a beach right now oblivious to our worries."

"Hello…is that you Barry?" Monica asked over the phone stiffly, "It's Monica. I was just wondering if…she's not? I see. No she's **not** with me. Uh huh…ok. Bye." She hung up the phone and chewed her fingernails nervously.

"What is it Mon?" Ross asked worriedly.

"Barry hasn't seen Rachel in three days. They had some sort of fight and Rachel stormed out of the house with all of her bags. He doesn't have any idea where she is!" Monica paced around the room in anxiety.

"Why isn't he going out there looking for her?!" Ross demanded in annoyance, "She could be lying dead in a alleyway for all **he** cares!"

"Now wait a sec…alleyways are not all that bad!" Phoebe protested, "The one I lived in was **very **comfy and safe…most of the time." She glanced at Monica who sent looks back to her warning not to say anything about the attack in the presence of Ross.

"God…I wonder where she is?" Chandler murmured.

******

"I'm so worried about Rachel," Monica told Chandler later in bed. Now that Phoebe knew about the couple, there was no need for Monica to sneak from the couch to Chandler's bed all the time. "I'm sure she's ok," Chandler soothed, stroking her hair. Monica looked at him and smiled.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"You'd be lying alone in bed with the electricity cut off," Chandler joked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"If you don't mind, can you just hold me tonight?" Monica asked him, "I just want to sleep with you tonight." she looked at him worriedly.

Chandler smiled and kissed her again. "Of course I can just hold you!" he whispered, "I'm not just here to make love to you. I'd be just happy being with you like this all the time…well most of the time anyway." He laughed a little and smiled at her suggestively.

Monica looked at him in surprise, "You're the sweetest, most romantic guy I have ever met." She told him tenderly.

"You're the most amazing woman I have ever met," Chandler said back seriously, "I think I lo…" he stopped and flushed a little.

Monica looked into his eyes, "I know," she whispered, "I think I do too."

They lay in each other's arms for a while before falling asleep.

END OF PART TEN 

:more coming soon…what **did **happen that night in L.A? Don't you just LOVE mysteries? Lol please review:


	11. Chapter 11

:I'm feeling really guilty that I haven't updated this in a while…in a LONG while. Truth was, I came to a bit of a writer's block with it and wasn't sure what to write next. I hope you haven't given up on this; things are about to get VERY interesting. It's not over yet…not by a long way! Here is the long overdue part 11. Enjoy and PLEASE review!:

**TOW The Reunion**

**PART ELEVEN**

_One Week Later_

Rachel stared at the place that she had thought was home. It had all been the 'perfect' home and the 'perfect' marriage. Now it was just all a mockery of all that she had believed in over the past five years. 

Taking a deep breath, Rachel walked up to her house and pulled her keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and walked inside. To her surprise, she saw Barry sitting at the foot of the stairs with his head buried in his hands. He looked up and shock spread over his face.

"Where the **hell **have you been?!" he burst out, staring at Rachel in disbelief.

Rachel looked at Barry coolly and shrugged. "At a hotel," she replied. "Why…did you miss me?" she laughed scornfully.

"Of **course** I missed you Rachel!" Barry yelled, "You've been missing for seven days without so much as a phone call! Didn't you think to let me know that you were alive?"

"Oh, I've been thinking Barry," Rachel replied calmly, "I've been thinking a lot." She walked past him and started up the stairs. She paused and turned around. "I've just come back for the rest of my things," she added, "You'll be expecting a letter from my lawyer tomorrow."

"What letter?" Barry demanded.

"A letter explaining that your **wife **wants a divorce Barry!" Rachel spat, storming to her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out clothes and shoes from it, stuffing them into a large travelling bag.

Barry stormed in the room, glaring at her. "You won't get a penny out of me!" he announced bitterly.

"I don't want your money Barry," Rachel told him calmly, continuing to shove clothes in the bag, "I just want a divorce."

Barry started to laugh scornfully and Rachel looked up, glaring angrily at him. "What's funny?" she demanded.

"I'm just picturing how you're going to survive without the financial security of being married to me," Barry told her, "Where are you going to live? You've only been gone a week and already you're back for your clothes."

"I'll manage." Rachel stated coolly, picking up her bag. She walked out of the room, down the stairs and opened the door to outside.

"You won't last six months!" Barry yelled at the top of the stairs, "You'll soon be crawling back!"

"You wish Barry," Rachel told him, shutting the door behind her.

*******

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" Chandler asked Monica later that day. They were snuggled together on the couch, watching TV. Phoebe was out shopping with Ross and Julie.

"What?" Monica asked, looking up at him and smiling.

"I'm thinking that we **never **move from the position we're in right now." Chandler replied, holding Monica tighter in his arms.

"What happens if the others come back?" Monica teased, stroking his cheek.

"They can just stay out there." Chandler said, smiling mischievously. He turned his body slightly so that he was facing Monica properly and started to kiss her fingers lightly, slowly letting his lips run all the way up her arm, to her neck, cheek and then finally to her lips.

Monica giggled and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmm…" she mumbled, as he returned her affections. They lay down on the couch together, kissing softly. They paused, looked into each other's eyes and smiled tenderly.

"I love you." Chandler whispered. 

Monica eyes lit up and she kissed him. She saw him looking at her hopefully. She giggled when she saw slight panic going through his eyes. "I love you too," she told him, immediately easing the tension that was spreading across his face.

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I was thinking my little confession was going to bounce back and bite me on the face," he admitted as they broke apart.

"Chandler, there was nothing to worry about," Monica assured him, smiling softly, "I've fallen in love with you in such a huge way. I never knew such a love existed."

Chandler smiled widely. "Me neither." He told her, pulling her up from the couch. They stood millimetres apart from each other and in one sudden movement Chandler picked up Monica and held her in his arms. "You are about to get the biggest loving in your life darlin'." He said, smiling seductively at her.

Monica giggled, "Lead the way," she said. He moved slowly to the bedroom, never taking his eyes off Monica. 

A loud noise rang from the buzzer near the door and they both groaned loudly.

"If that's Joey…" Chandler moaned, "Of all the times. He had **seven **days before now."

Monica sighed, "Looks like our moment of loving passion is going to get interrupted." She said regretfully.

Chandler carried Monica to the buzzer and she pressed the button, still in his arms. "Hello?" she called.

"Um…hi…this is Joey." 

Chandler groaned quietly. He and Monica looked at each other and they nodded, silently agreeing that they must invite him up.

"Come on up," Monica called. Chandler gently let her stand on the floor and she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Later." They said together, causing them to grin. 

"God are we meant to be or what!" Chandler commented, rolling his eyes.

They went into a final embrace and broke apart when they heard Joey knocking the door. Monica opened it and smiled hesitantly at Joey, who just looked at her wearily. "Come in," she gestured to the inside of the apartment and Joey walked in.

******

"So…um…crazy stuff about that parking ticket!" Chandler joked a few minutes later, trying to put Joey at ease.

"Yeah," Joey replied, smiling a little, "It's not a good idea to tell an attendant that you have no money and then show him a wallet full of fifties." He laughed nervously.

"So, Joey, you…you knew Kip?" Monica asked him. A pained expression flashed across Joey's face and he nodded.

"I take it from that look you knew him at least as well as we did," Chandler commented, exchanging a worried glance with Monica. Seeing Joey's drawn and pale face, he gestured to the couch. "Sit down." He suggested.

Joey sat down and stared at Chandler and Monica's confused faces. "I came here to…to…tell you," he paused and swallowed hard.

"Tell us what?" Monica asked anxiously.

"To tell you what happened the night Kip died." Joey finished.

"What…what do you mean?" Chandler sputtered, "We **know **what happened. There was a car crash."

"It wasn't as simple as that." Joey said quietly, turning away.

"I don't understand…" Monica whispered, "What do you mean…not so simple as that?"

Before Joey could answer, there was another noise from the buzzer. "I bet that's the others back from shopping," Chandler told Monica, walking over to the button.

"They would have just come up," Monica said, confused, "They have a key…"

"Hello?" Chandler called through the speaker.

"Hello, it's…it's Rachel." A voice replied.

Chandler widened his eyes in shock and glanced at Monica, who rushed over frantically. "Rachel!" she shrieked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mon," Rachel assured her, "But…but can I come up?"

"Boy are **we **popular today," Chandler said dryly, glancing at Joey.

A few minutes later, Rachel was in the apartment explaining her problems to a shocked Monica and Chandler and to a curious Joey. She gaped when she saw him. "Are we fated to meet everywhere we go?" she asked him. Joey smiled a little.

Chandler glanced between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?" he asked, puzzled.

"Sort of," Joey replied, "We met a week ago…at Kip's graveside."

"Oh gosh…yes…" Rachel exclaimed. She looked at Joey worriedly, "Are you ok now?"

"Well, that's what we're about to find out." Monica said, staring curiously at Joey, "What was it you were about to tell us?"

Joey took a deep breath. "Sitting here now, facing you, I'm not sure you will want to hear this." He muttered.

"Try us." Chandler said, folding his arms. "There's something that we should know about Kip's death…am I right?"

Joey nodded slowly and Rachel gasped. "What is it?" she whispered in frantic tones.

"I was with Kip the night he died." Joey confessed darkly, looking down on the floor.

"What?" Monica whispered, stepping back in shock. Chandler squeezed her hand gently, trying to calm her.

"You told me you hadn't seen Kip in two years," Rachel said suspiciously, "Did you lie?"

"Yes," Joey admitted, "I did. I think I should start from the beginning…"

The apartment door opened and in walked Ross, looking tired and worn out. "I've left Julie and Phoebe to it." He explained, "They are hell bent on visiting every shop in New York." He looked around, surprised at the number of people gathered in the room. His gaze rested on Rachel and he sighed in relief. "Rachel, you're ok!" he exclaimed, rushing over to hug her.

"Listen, I've obviously come at a busy time for all of you so I'm just going to go…" Joey said, getting up off the couch.

"No." Chandler said firmly, blocking his way, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to Kip."

"What's going on?" Ross asked in confusion. He stared at Joey and a look of recognition spread across his face. "Oh…you knew Kip." He said.

Joey sighed and sat back down on the couch. "As I said, I'm going to tell you all what happened to Kip five weeks ago…"

"What's going on?" Ross blustered, "What is he talking about?"

"Shut up Ross!" Chandler snapped, "Let the guy speak."

"Ok…" Joey took a deep breath and began his story...

END OF PART ELEVEN 

:the college friends are settled…and Joey's startling revelations will be revealed very soon! Lol :


	12. Chapter 12

:hey all! Told you more would be coming soon! I appreciate the reviews I got for the last part, that reassured me people had not forgot about this series. I wouldn't mind a few more though! **Hint, hint **lol Last few parts have been a bit dramatic and angst but it is necessary. 

And last night…I got tipsy on ONE Smirnoff Ice!  First time I've ever really drank alcohol so I've been getting jokes all day from friends at college today. Something about dumping a load of change on the Air Hockey table in the arcade just to look for a pound coin…then my ID card started hovering around on it. 

And woohoo..Matthew Perry on The West Wing soon!

Anyway here is part 12 (wow will this ever end?) I do warn that this part does get a bit harrowing. It'll be the last harrowing, depressing part though!:

TOW The Reunion 

**PART TWELVE**

"We had been to a party," Joey explained to the group, "We'd had a bit to drink…**way **too much to drink and after, we got into my car…"

"You **what**?!" Ross freaked, "How could you be so **stupid**!"

"Don't you think I **know **that now?" Joey yelled, "Just let me explain…"

~~~~L.A Five weeks ago~~~~

"Kip! Stop the car right **now**!" Joey yelled. The brakes screeched and the car went into an abrupt halt.

Kip turned to face Joey, anger spread over his usually relaxed face. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" he demanded, "What is there to freak out about?!"

"I'll tell you what there is to freak out about!" Joey fumed, "We're totally out of our heads here! You're driving while drunk out of your mind!"

"Oh please," Kip scoffed, "I do this all the time!"

"You **what**?" Joey shouted, his eyes widening in disbelief, "You're telling me you make a habit out of driving drunk? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kip shrugged and turned away from Joey, staring out of the window. "It's fun this way," he confessed, "It makes me feel alive man!"

"You won't be alive for much longer if you carry on like this!" Joey shouted, "That's a load of crap Kip. Fun? Yeah…if you have a death wish! Which **I **do not!" he flung the car door open and got out.

"Where are you going?" Kip demanded, leaning over the passenger seat and sticking his head out of the window.

"I'm not staying in there," Joey told him, "And if you have any sense, you should get out too."

Kip shook his head. "Don't be stupid Joe!" he shouted, "We can't leave a car like this outside at 3am! It'll get stolen."

"What's more important Kip? The car or your life?" Joey looked at Kip squarely in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not walking home Joey," Kip answered, causing his friend to groan in dismay, "Come on, we're just 20 minutes away from your house…nothing is going to happen!"

"I'm not getting in there," Joey said angrily, "Stop being stupid and get out of the car."

Kip smiled mischievously and revved up the engine. "Are you going to stop me from driving away?" he challenged.

"I will if I have to!" Joey yelled, "This is **my **car and if you don't get out **right **now I'm gonna call the cops!"

"And say what?" Kip demanded, " 'oh hi detective, I've just let my intoxicated friend drive through several neighbourhoods in my car! Arrest me now!'" he laughed and shook his head at his friend, "You'd be an accessory to the crime. Your career will be ruined if that got out."

"How can you be so obtuse?!" Joey shouted in disbelief, "This isn't you. That alcohol is affecting your brain. Please get out of the car." He looked at Kip with pleading eyes.

"Where's your sense of adventure dude?" Kip enquired, "nah, I'm sorry, I'm driving this thing back to your house." He started to drive the car along the road.

Joey ran alongside him, trying to grab at the door to open it. "Kip, what are you trying to do?" he freaked, his feet dragging along as he tried to pull at the handle, "Are you trying to hurt me or something? Why are you doing this?"

"Live a little Joe!" Kip yelled, picking up speed, "Rules are made to be broken! Live in the fast lane!"

"You…don't…know…what…you're…saying." Joey panted, still trying to keep a grip on the car, "For gods sake, slow down!" He climbed up on to the roof of the car.

"What are you doing Joey?!" Kip yelled, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to stick his head out of the window. He looked up and saw Joey trying to keep his balance on the roof. He shook his head and turned his head forward again. He drove faster around the corners.

"I told you I'm not letting you drive this car any further!" Joey told him, "You challenged me to stop you, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do!"

He climbed down the other side of the car, pulled himself through the window and heaved himself into the passenger seat. He lunged for the steering wheel and the car swerved about on the road as the pair struggled for control of the car.

"Get your hands off the wheel man!" Kip exploded, shoving Joey away from him. Joey fell backwards against the windscreen, blocking Kip's view of the road.

"Get out of the way!" Kip screamed, "I can't see!"

Joey moved his head and saw a look of pure terror spreading across Kip's face. He snapped his head forward and followed the direction of Kip's gaze. They were heading for a sharp corner, where a large embankment loomed ahead. Kip violently turned the steering wheel and the car swerved out of control. They screamed as the car rolled over the edge of the road and fell through the air…down…down…then an enormous crash and a deathly silence. Joey, who was half-sprawled along the floor of the car and the passenger seat, lifted his head slightly…and then everything went black.

~~~~~

Joey stirred, and slowly opened his eyelids, his vision clouded. He realised he must have lost consciousness somehow. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision working again. The scene began to look clearer and he tried to lift his head, studying his surroundings. A shot of pain went through the back of his head and he cried out. He realised that he was lying in an awkward position; his body was laid out horizontally on his seat, his head leaning against his door and his legs were lying across the driver's side against something…soft. He frowned, trying to lift his head to see what he was leaning against. His eyes widened in horror and he closed his eyes briefly, not believing what he had just seen. Kip was leaning forward in his seat, his face pressed up against the windscreen. Joey's legs were sprawled across Kip's back. 

"Kip?" Joey whispered, moving his legs slowly away from his friend. He groaned as his joints ached from the movement. "Kip, talk to me!"

Kip wasn't responding. Joey gasped in horror when he saw the blood streaming down his friend's face. "Oh my god!" he screamed. He moved up into a sitting position, no longer caring about his own pain. He grabbed at Kip and pulled him away from the windscreen, pushing him back against the driver's seat. Kip's eyes were closed, his face distorted from deep cuts. Joey shook him, tears streaming down his face. "Come on dude!" he begged, "Wake up!"

He briefly looked into the rear-view mirror, disgusted at his own face. There wasn't a cut in sight. He had been lucky. He glanced back at Kip and moaned loudly. His fingers trembled as he tried to find a pulse on Kip's neck. There wasn't one.

"No…no!" he shouted. He desperately felt around in his pocket, looking for his phone. He pulled it out and studied it. It was undamaged. He quickly dialled for emergency services, repeatedly trying to feel for Kip's pulse at the same time. When he still couldn't find it, Joey threw the phone to one side and started to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Come on Kip!" he yelled, feeling for a pulse again, "Don't give up now." To his relief, he found a very faint pulse. He grabbed his phone again, and discovered someone repeatedly asking for his name.

"Hi, we've been in a car crash. My friend is in a bad way… we're on the embankment of the east side of Beverley Hills! Get here quick!"

Before he could wait for a response, Joey hung up and sobbed aloud at his friend's condition. "I'm so sorry dude," he mumbled through his tears, "I've let you down. I'm sorry I yelled. Just please hang on for the doctors…for me." His eyes widened, "Oh god…the doctors. They'll recognise me." 

In the reflection of the window, Joey saw a blue flash of light coming down the road. He couldn't stick around. If the doctor's found alcohol in his blood he would be ruined…arrested. 

"I'm sorry Kip, I've got to do this!" he freaked, crawling slowly out of the car. He collapsed on the ground and stood up slowly. Seeing the ambulance getting nearer, he took one last glance at the battered car with Kip inside and ran away from the scene.

******present****

The group sat in stunned silence as Joey finished his story. Monica cried hard in Chandler's arms, who looked like he was beyond crying; Rachel just stared at Joey with shock and Ross looked like he was about to explode. 

"You…you left him there?" Ross whispered eventually, "You…you **left **him there?!" he repeated, his voice raising higher.

Joey lowered his head from Ross' angry gaze, and nodded miserably.

"How could you **do **that!" Ross yelled, starting forward towards him.

Chandler swiftly moved in front of Ross, blocking him from Joey. "Don't." he said quietly.

Ross glanced at Chandler in disbelief, "This guy should be with the cops right now!" he shouted, "He left Kip to die."

Joey's head snapped up. "I did not leave Kip to die!" he protested angrily, "The ambulance was there at the scene. There was nothing I could do!"

"You still should've stuck around and faced the consequences." Chandler told him, still speaking calmly and quietly. His eyes flashed at Joey with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Why did you leave him? He was your friend."

"If I had been there I would've had a awful lot of explaining to do!" Joey explained, his jaw set tight with tension, "It was my car and Kip had been driving drunk in it…and…and I **let **him." he shuddered involuntarily and started to sob in his hands.

"You did the best you could." Rachel said in the silence that followed. Joey's head snapped up in shock and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean…did the best he could?!" Ross exploded, "He god damn killed our friend by letting him drive that thing! He ran away from the scene. The best he could?!"

Rachel turned angrily on Ross, "Grow up!" she snapped, "Joey didn't **let** him! Didn't you hear the story? He physically leapt on that car as it was moving and tried to get Kip to stop! No…I'm sorry Ross, even though Joey should not have left like he did, he still did his best to stop Kip. It was a tragic accident that never should've happened, but it **did**. We can't go around blaming one person."

"Rachel's right," Chandler said, stopping Ross from retorting, "Getting angry isn't going to bring Kip back." He paused and turned to Joey, who was wiping his eyes. "I don't blame you," he added. "But I still can't believe your selfishness by not facing up to the consequences after the crash happened."

"I know," Joey mumbled, "The police are looking for me as I speak."

"What?" the group asked together, shocked.

"As I said, it was **my **car Kip drove," Joey reminded them all, "The police want to know how my car ended up in a embankment at 3am. Then there is the call to the ambulance…my number will be traced. They will know someone else was at the scene."

"God." Monica moaned, "I can't believe this is happening."

"So, what did the police think when they found Kip?" Ross demanded. He glanced at Chandler, "You were the first of us to find out about Kip's death. You wrote to all of us. How did you know he was dead?"

"Kip's mom contacted me back in LA," Chandler explained, "She said that Kip had been killed in a car crash. In a car that he…he stole." He glanced at Joey in realisation. "You let them think Kip stole that car!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "God all of this makes sense now. At the time, I couldn't believe Kip would do such a thing. Now we know the truth."

Joey nodded silently.

"You've made everyone believe that Kip died as a petty thief," Monica whispered. She scowled, "I'm not letting you do that." She added.

Joey looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?" he whispered to her.

"She means that if you don't go to the cops right now to clear up this mess, we'll take you there ourselves." Ross said darkly.

Joey widened his eyes in panic. "No!" he shouted, "I could go to jail! Leaving the scene of an accident that I was involved in is a serious offence!"

"You may not go to jail if you tell the cops what you just told us," Chandler told him quietly, "Anyway, either way, you've got to tell them. It may take away that guilty conscience of yours." He looked worriedly at Joey's tired face. "I know you're hurting," he continued gently, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Maybe confessing will help you get over this."

"I can't believe you're pitying him!" Ross told Chandler in disgust, "They should never have got in the car in the first place.  A young life has been taken away because of a pair of idiots who should've known better." He turned away from everybody and shook his head.

"Oh come on Ross!" Rachel protested, "Haven't you ever got so drunk that you don't know who you are anymore? When your brain is intoxicated, you don't know **where **you are and what you're doing. It can happen to anyone."

"Kip was only 26!" Ross yelled, "That shouldn't happen to people that age! He had his whole life ahead of him and all for just one wild night he throws it away?" 

Chandler's lip trembled as he listened to Ross' anger. "I think we need to calm down a little," he said to everybody, "It's been a long day." He glanced at Monica who was sitting on the couch sobbing into her hands. "Besides, I don't think Monica can take much more of this. Neither can I actually."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to take off." She said quietly, "I'm going to check into a hotel." She studied Joey and sighed again, "I don't think you should be on your own. How about you come with me?" 

Joey nodded silently and followed her to the apartment door. He turned around to face the others, avoiding Ross' angry stare. "I'm really sorry about this." He muttered.

"Sorry." Ross snorted underneath his breath, getting an angry poke in the ribs by Chandler.

Rachel and Joey left, leaving the others reeling from the revelations. Chandler rang his hand nervously through his hair and turned to Ross, "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" he offered.

Ross shook his head and glanced worriedly at his sister. "Mon? You ok?" he asked softly.

Monica nodded silently, staring into space.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Chandler promised, "You go back to your hotel if you want. Julie might be back. I guess Phoebe will be here any minute now…"

The apartment door opened and, true to Chandler's words, Phoebe walked in singing happily to herself. "I visited a really great aromatherapy store earlier!" she exclaimed, "I think I might have found my new focus to life…" she paused, staring at Ross, Chandler and Monica's dull faces. "Wow…you three look like you've been to hell and back!" she commented, "Of course, my mom used to say that if you go to hell you die all over again from the shock of seeing it." She walked into Monica's room, which was still hers temporarily.

Ross arched his eyebrow, "Where are you sleeping Mon?" he asked, confused.

Monica snapped her head up and glanced nervously at Chandler. "Um…on the couch." She lied.

"Is Phoebe still ill then?" Ross scratched his head. "She seemed fine just now."

"Ok, look, I don't really want to talk about something as trivial as sleeping arrangements right now." Chandler interrupted, trying to stop Ross' questioning. "Phoebe is sleeping in Monica's room temporarily until she finds a place of her own."

"You know what? You're right. I don't care." Ross said irritably, "I'm off to see Julie." He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Chandler rolled his eyes and sat next to Monica on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah…just shocked I guess." Monica mumbled, smiling weakly.

Phoebe walked out of her room and stared at the couple. "What's been going on?" she asked. She widened her eyes. "Oh no! You're not breaking up are you?!"

Chandler laughed softly and shook his head. "No, Mon and I are fine." He reassured Phoebe, "We've just had a bit of a long day. We'll explain in the morning."

Phoebe looked doubtfully at him and nodded. She walked back into her bedroom and shut the door.

Monica smiled softly at Chandler and kissed him on the lips. "Have I told you how much I love you right now?" she asked him.

"No, but please do." Chandler answered, smiling.

"You took control of what could have been a nasty fight between Joey and Ross. I'm proud of you."

Chandler took Monica's hand and they stood up. "I know the moment we had earlier this evening got ruined but…" he lifted Monica into his arms and looked her in the eyes. 

"But?" Monica encouraged.

"But if there is a night I really need you now then it's **this** night," Chandler said to her, "I think we both need a little comfort tonight."

"I agree," Monica said, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

Chandler carried her into the bedroom, and they all of a sudden forgot for a while what had gone that evening.

END OF PART TWELVE 

**:less drama and more fun coming soon I think! This isn't over yet!:**

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

:so I guess it's time to update this…lol sorry I had a bit of a writers block with it and I just wasn't happy. I've had a few requests though to get it finished so, here are the wishes granted six months on! My god, has it really been six months since touching this story? PLEASE review and don't give up, because this isn't really over by a long shot!:

**TOW The ****Reunion******

**Part 13**

"Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked quietly as Joey collapsed on one of the beds in their hotel room.

When Joey didn't respond, Rachel sighed and shrugged. "Well, I'm going to," she told him, picking up the phone. "Hello, is this room service?" she asked, "Can I have a bottle of scotch please?" she glanced at Joey's surprised face and turned away again, concentrating on the person she was talking to, "Two glasses…uh-huh yeah, that's no problem. Thank you."

She hung and up and sat down on Joey's bed. "They said they will be a few minutes," she explained, "Apparently there is a wedding party on tonight and all the staff are a bit busy."

Joey shrugged and stared up at the ceiling.

"Joey, please talk to me," she said desperately, "you're not the only friend of Kip's grieving here."

Joey looked at Rachel angrily. "Grieving?" he asked, his voice choking with emotion, "Have **you **ever watched your best friend die? I'm more than grieving, believe you me…I'm angry, frustrated, upset…and guilty."

"Joey what happened that night was **not **your fault," Rachel said firmly, "You did everything you could to stop Kip from getting into that car. He should have listened to you."

"I still left him alone though, didn't I?" Joey asked sadly.

"You panicked," Rachel said shrugging, "You still took the initiative to call the ambulance…there was nothing you could do after that. From what you told us, Kip was too injured to survive anyway."

"I still should've stuck around," Joey insisted, the tears rolling down his cheeks, "Kip needed a friend...and I let him down…and to let his parents think he **stole **that car was unforgivable."

"Yes, well, tomorrow morning we're going to sort that out," Rachel assured him. She shook her head at the horror spreading across Joey's face. "I know it will be scary…and you might get arrested…but it's the right thing to do."

"Will…will you come with me to see the cops?" Joey whispered, sitting up, "I don't think I could go through it all by myself."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Joey's shoulders and nodded, "All of us will come with you tomorrow," she assured him, "Chandler, Monica…"

"Ross won't," Joey said bitterly, turning away, "He hates me for what I did."

Rachel sighed, "That was just Ross being Ross at the heat of the moment. Emotions were running high…he'll calm down eventually."

"You all seem such cool people," Joey told her, smiling, "Kip was always talking about you all."

"Yeah, Kip was a good friend," Rachel said wistfully.

Joey studied her face. "Apart from when he was talking about Chandler and Monica being a 'couple', Kip talked about you more than anybody," he told her awkwardly, "Were you two close?"

Rachel smiled at Joey sadly. "Yeah," she said quietly, "If I hadn't been so vain and married Barry… Kip and I could've been something more…" she paused and gazed into space a second before shaking her head, clearing her mind of what could have been. Still the memories came back…

_~~~_flashback Rachel's 21st Birthday party_~~~~_

"So, Rachel, how are things going between you and Barry?" Kip asked, walking over to her at the corner of the room.

Rachel shrugged and smiled, "Ok…I guess." She said cautiously.

"You 'guess'?" Kip asked her, concern spreading across his face, "I thought you guys just got engaged!"

"Yeah but…" Rachel stopped and looked away for a second before staring back at Kip. "Have you ever been in love Kip?" she asked.

Kip chuckled a little and smiled at her, "No…I don't think so." He said thoughtfully, "I always think if you're in love, you **know **you're in love…I just haven't had that feeling yet."

"What **is **that feeling though?" Rachel asked desperately, "Please tell me."

Kip looked at her with an expression of dismay across his face and shook his head. "You don't know until you have it," he told her helplessly. He grinned a little, "Anyway, why are you asking **me **for? You should know the answer to this question already! You love Barry."

"That's just the thing…I don't think I do," Rachel admitted quietly, "I thought being in love was going to be different to what I've got now with Barry."

"Rachel…are you trying to tell me you're not happy?" Kip asked, troubled.

"Yes," Rachel said tearfully, "I'm not happy. When I was a little girl I had all these fantasies of what being in love was going to be about. Love is about looking at someone with longing…you want to be with that person right at that moment, and you don't care how it'll happen just as long as it **does**."

She stopped and smiled sheepishly at Kip, who was nodding at her with encouragement.

Rachel continued to stare at the expression on Kip's face. His look at that very moment was the look she had just been talking about. His eyes were studying her intensely…**softly**. He leaned in to her and as she decided to respond to his advances and move in closer to his body, she felt a hand clap down firmly on her shoulder. She jumped in fright and turned around to see a rather drunk Chandler grinning at her cheerfully.

"Heey Ray-ray!" he slurred, "Happy Birthday!"

"You already **said **that man," Kip growled at him.

"Ohh…" Chandler looked at him, confused. "Did I?" he grinned. He shrugged his shoulders and ambled on, "Monica? Where are ya, you sexy thing?!"

"Always knew he had a crush on that woman," Kip said quietly, smiling at Rachel uncomfortably.

"Maybe you're right," Rachel commented, avoiding his eyes.

"Listen…um…sorry about what happened just then," Kip said to her, "Here you were needing a friend and I tried to make a move you! Stupid Michael Kip Granger!" he banged his forehead with his fist.

"There's…there's no need to be sorry," Rachel whispered, "I haven't had anyone look at me like that for a **long **time."

"Yeah well," Kip shrugged sheepishly, "I guess all that talk of being in love must have affected my brain somehow." He straightened up and started to walk away, "Maybe I'll see you later," he told her, smiling as he walked across the room to rescue a girl from Chandler's drunken advances.

"Maybe," Rachel sighed. "Well done Rachel," she grumbled, downing her glass of wine in one go.

~~~present~~~

"Wow…" Joey did a low whistle, "You and Kip were…in love?"

"I wouldn't say 'in love' exactly," Rachel said to him uncomfortably, "but let's just say that party wasn't the first time something almost happened between us."

"Go on…" Joey nodded encouragingly, gesturing for her to continue.

"It's just…we always danced together at the campus parties, we were always there for each other when the other was upset, you know? We had the same opinions on every subject we could think of; our dreams and ambitions of the future bounced off each other like fireworks…"

"Sounds great," Joey said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Then I met Barry and I had this **stupid **idea that I wouldn't get better security than him. My mother was pressuring me to meet someone with money…someone 'successful'…someone who was…"

"Not Kip," Joey finished, nodding at her sympathetically.

"When Barry proposed, I didn't really have a choice. My father 'advised' me to say yes."

"You mean he forced you?" Joey asked, shocked.

"Not 'forced' me exactly," Rachel argued, "I valued my father's opinion more than anybody's. I thought he was right. I would **grow** to loveBarry, I kept telling myself." She stopped and wiped the tears away from her face.

"But you really wanted Kip, right?" Joey asked.

"Kip was like forbidden territory," Rachel said, smiling, "He was everything Barry wasn't…and my parents didn't like that."

"So, what happened when you married Barry? Was Kip upset?"

"He didn't show that he cared, but I know he did. I broke his heart the day I said I was marrying Barry. I think it's why he kind of went crazy with this 'living for life' stuff. If he couldn't have me, then he was just going to go on a path of self destruction and **look **like he didn't care about anything."

"That's…that's why Kip drives drunk," Joey realised, "It's why he said it 'keeps him alive'…it's what kept him through the day."

"Joey, you thought Kip had a happy, fulfilled life just before he died," Rachel said to him, "but the truth is…he didn't **have **a life at that point."

****

"Chandler…that was incredible," Monica said to him happily as they came to a rest, getting breath.

Chandler nodded slowly and rearranged their bed sheets. "I love you so much," he said, kissing her slowly and longingly. "I want to be with you always."

Monica stroked his cheek, "Me too," she told him sincerely.

"Marry me," Chandler said passionately, looking into her eyes.

Monica widened her eyes. "What?" she whispered.

"Marry me," Chandler repeated, "I want to be with you forever. I love you so much. I…I want to grow old with you…have kids, worry over stupid things like the bills and how much is our house going to cost. I want you."

Tears filled Monica's eyes, "Do you really mean that?" she said to him.

Chandler nodded, "If Kip dying has taught me one thing and it's that life is too short for waiting for something to happen. Why wait for the thing you want when you already have it?"

"I love you," Monica said tearfully. "Yes…yes I'll marry you."

Chandler smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. They held each other tight, as though they were both afraid that if they let go one of them would disappear forever.

"Oh god," Chandler murmured, suddenly smiling cheekily.

"What?" Monica asked, amused by the expression on his face.

"Well, it's only Phoebe who knows that we're together just like **this**," Chandler said, gesturing between them, "What is everybody going to say when we tell them we're going to get **married**?"

Monica giggled, "Ross will blow a fuse!"

"He'll be out for the kill," Chandler realised, grinning.

"He'll try to stop us."

"Just let him try!" they both said together indignantly, giggling as they dived under the covers.

**End of Part 13**

:I do sincerely apologise for the long delay, but I'm newly inspired. Please review! And I'll be getting Second Chance Chapter Four up soon too!:


	14. Chapter 14

:yay, no one forgot this! Keep the reviews coming!:

**TOW The ****Reunion******

**Part 14**

Phoebe's eyes widened in utter disbelief and she sat down heavily on the couch. "You're…you're getting married?" she shrieked.

Chandler and Monica exchanged amused glances and nodded.

"Oh my god, that's so great you guys!" Phoebe stood up and flung her arms around the couple. "When did you decide this?"

"Last night," Monica told her, smiling happily, "We wanted you to be the first to know."

"Well I'm honoured," Phoebe told her, grinning. "Now, listen to **my **news!" She sat back down again and stared eagerly at her friends.

"Fire away Pheebs!" Chandler gestured for her to continue.

"When I was shopping with Julie yesterday I came across this aromatherapy store and I got to chatting with the owner. Her name is Denise and it turns out she wants to expand the business and make it twice as big! However, she needs someone to help her with it…" she paused and smiled keenly.

"Pheebs, you're not saying Denise asked **you**?" Chandler cried out.

"Yes!" Phoebe clapped her hands in excitement, "Denise said I'm just who she's been looking for! We're going to set up the new business together – she'll be investing most of the money of course – but I'll be able to handle the day-to-day running of it all!"

"Oh Pheebs… I'm so happy for you!" Monica said, giving her a huge hug. 

"I know, and there's something else!" Phoebe said excitedly, "Denise's roommate is moving to Australia so she's got a spare room! I can move in next week!"

"That's terrific Phoebe, but we'll miss you." Chandler said, smiling sadly.

"It's only two blocks from here so I can still see you both all the time," Phoebe assured him, "Oh I'm so excited!"

"Wow, everything is happening all at once," Monica said in awe, "Rachel's divorcing Barry, Chandler and I are getting married, Joey Tribbiani in our apartment last night…"

"What?!" Phoebe looked wildly around the room, "You mean the soap star, Joey **Tribbiani**was here?!"

Chandler exchanged an awkward glance with Monica, "Yeah, Pheebs about that...we've got something to tell you."

"You may want to stay sitting down for this," Monica suggested helpfully, "This story may come as a shock to you."

"Has this got anything to do with Ross' awful mood last night?" Phoebe inquired, frowning.

"Yeah, you came home to a rather unpleasant atmosphere last night," Chandler explained, wincing. "You see, it's like this…"

****

"Are you seeing your friends today?" Julie asked, coming out of the hotel bathroom suite.

Ross sat up in bed and shook his head silently. "Not after what happened last night," he said darkly, "I can't believe those guys are supporting Joey."

Julie sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ross, you can't be mad forever," she said gently, "I understand how you feel, and I know you miss your friend a lot but nothing can bring him back. He died in an accident; you can't go around blaming the guy who tried to save his life."

"Oh yeah, leaping through the window of a moving car is **really **saving someone's life," Ross said sarcastically, "…and then running away from the scene…very brave."

Julie shrugged, "Some people do weird things when they panic." She said.

"Look, nothing you can say can change my mind about that guy," Ross said sharply, "As far as I'm concerned, Joey killed **my **best friend and I will never, **ever **forgive him for that." He climbed out of the bed and stormed to the bathroom.

Julie sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. She was seeing a side to her boyfriend that she didn't like. He was angry, refusing to grieve for a friend he was obviously very close to. Since they had started dating a year ago, Ross had never talked much about his past. She had never realised that strong feelings about the past ran deep inside him, and, no matter what, Julie was going to bring those feelings to the surface to help him grieve…before it was too late.

She walked into the bathroom and saw Ross leaning his hands against the sink, his head bowed low.

"Talk to me Ross," she said timidly, "I know you're hurting."

Ross looked up and she was shocked to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I…I don't know if I should talk about Kip," he said quietly.

"Of course you should!" Julie encouraged, "He was your best friend…you're allowed to talk about him whenever you want."

"Ok," Ross nodded slowly and walked past Julie back into the bedroom. He sat down and stayed silent for a while.

"Take your time," Julie softly, standing in front of him.

"Kip and I were like brothers," Ross began, "And Chandler was like the little brother, we were like the three musketeers, you know?"

Julie nodded.

"If either of us had a problem, we were there for each other. Although, in the end, Chandler turned to my sister for advice so it was just Kip and I."

"What did you used to talk about?" Julie asked gently.

"Women mostly," Ross said, giving a little laugh, "During our sophomore year, I kind of had a crush on…um…" he paused and looked at Julie uncomfortably.

"Rachel?" Julie asked, smiling wryly.

"It was a long time ago," Ross assured her, "but yeah, I had a crush on her. She was popular and **way **out of my league. I used to talk to Kip about her a lot."

"What did he used to say?"

"Well, Kip was quite close with Rachel back then…they kind of had a bond there I think…I never **did **get my head around it. Anyway, Kip used to just get really uncomfortable whenever I talked about her. Despite the fact Kip probably knew Rachel better than even **Monica** did he couldn't seem to offer me any advice on how to approach her."

"Maybe he didn't want to get caught in the middle of something complicated," Julie suggested, "You were both his friends, so he didn't want to get involved."

"Maybe…" Ross murmured, "Anyway, it kinda caused friction in the end. I just couldn't understand why Kip wasn't helping me more…he just wanted to change the subject all the time. In our final year at college we ended up having this massive fight."

"Oh no," Julie sighed, "What happened?"

"It was nothing really, we made it up after…but the fight didn't make sense at all," Ross frowned and shook his head, "To this day I still don't know what it was **really **about. Kip accused me of being a coward, he said me keeping quiet from Rachel about my 'crush' was stopping **other **people from getting the green light and making a move. Then he said it was too late now because Rachel had just announced she was marrying Barry. I just don't know who he was talking about…**who **wanted to date Rachel? Who was it too late for to make a move?"

Julie sighed and sat down on the bed, "You really don't know?" she asked.

Ross turned to her and a look of confusion spread over his face, "No, that's just it," he said, "Even though we made up after, things were never the same between Kip and I again. He started to get really resentful towards me and avoided me whenever he could. Then we graduated and, well, you know the rest." He sighed unhappily, "To this day, I regret the way things ended with Kip. When I got that letter from Chandler telling me Kip was dead, I just felt guilty for not patching things up with him properly before it was too late."

"Ross, you can't feel guilty for the rest of your life," Julie comforted, "Friends drift apart sometimes…its part of growing up and moving on."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't make it right…and the way we fell out was just confusing. Then again, Kip could be a confusing guy sometimes…he never revealed his feelings about anything really."

"Ross, think about it," Julie pressured, "You mentioned this…this **bond **he had with Rachel…maybe that meant to Kip more than you think."

Ross widened his eyes, "Well, sure they were **close **but…but they were close like Chandler and Monica were close. They were best friends."

Julie shook her head and frowned, "I'm not going to say anything more about it," she told him, "You knew Kip…**I **didn't. Maybe I'm just getting things wrong, but it seems to me that Kip **did **care about something other than partying and joking around all the time. Think about it." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to visit your sister and Chandler at their apartment, where they're meeting Joey and Rachel to go see the cops. Are you coming?"

"No," he mumbled, "I'm just gonna stay here a while…get my head straight about some stuff."

"Ok," Julie bent down to give him a quick kiss on the lips and opened the door. "I'll see you later sweetie." She left the room.

****

"Chandler and Monica sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Phoebe whispered in Chandler's ear. Chandler grinned and nudged her, shaking his head warningly at the same time. Phoebe just grinned back and continued to hum her song.

Rachel glanced at Phoebe and hummed along to the tune. "Who is being referred to Phoebe?" she asked.

Phoebe smiled secretly and shifted her position slightly – being squashed between Rachel and Chandler in the back of a cab wasn't the most comfortable of situations, and she was sure Rachel was still jealous of her moving 'into' the group of friends. Monica was sitting up front. Julie and Joey were in another cab just behind. The two sets of passengers were on the way to the cops.

"Oh nobody really," she replied, "I just like the tune."

"Really," Chandler commented grimly.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have let me travel with Joey and Julie," Phoebe complained now, "There would have been more room!"

"I told you before, I'm not having you babble excitedly to Joey about 'Days Of Our Lives' just before he's about to make a statement to the police," Chandler told her firmly, "He doesn't need that right now."

"I don't think **any **of us need **this** right now," Rachel said sadly, "In an ideal world, Kip would still be alive."

Monica turned around from her front seat and smiled sympathetically at her. "I know Rachel," she said softly, "I think we all wish that."

Chandler reached his hand across Phoebe's lap to grasp Rachel's hand gently. "As soon as this is all over, we'll have a proper gathering…just for the people who knew and loved Kip. We can have a few drinks, and have a laugh about the fun we used to have with him."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Chandler, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Wow, this Kip really meant something to you guys!" Phoebe said, awestruck, "I mean, from what I can see, you guys seemed to just **function** around him during college."

"Hey, we had lives too!" Chandler said hotly, "Kip wasn't the only guy who knew how to have fun!"

"What makes you think **Kip** had fun?" Rachel asked, craning her head forward to see Chandler's face.

Chandler paled. "Of course he had fun," he told her, laughing in disbelief, "He was the life and soul of the party."

"That's what **you **think," Rachel said dully, looking away from him. 

"I don't understand. Kip was the happiest guy in the world," Monica rambled, "Why are you making him look bad?"

"I'm **not **making him look bad!" Rachel exploded, turning her head away from the window. Her cheeks reddened angrily. "I'm just saying that maybe you didn't know Kip as well as you thought!"

"Ok, ok Rach," Monica said, holding her hands up, eyes wide. "I'm sorry. Don't get upset."

"Wow, looks like Chandler and Monica has missed something," Phoebe said, glancing at Rachel. 

"Yeah, what is it about Kip that you know that **we **don't?" Chandler questioned, frowning.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Rachel replied, "Let's just get Joey through this, ok?"

"Ok, whatever you say Rachel." Chandler agreed, exchanging an anxious glance with Monica.

****

Detective Sergeant Mike Hinman had been on his way for an early lunch when a colleague of his approached him about the six young individuals standing out in the lobby of the NYPD. 

"What do they want George?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know, but one of them looks quite distressed," his colleague told him, "I think he wants to make a statement about something."

"Ok, bring them to Interview Room 4," Mike said.

A few minutes later, Joey entered the room. Mike gestured for him to sit down at the interrogation table. He studied Joey for a minute, taking in his youthful, but tired looking face. This kid looked like he had been through a rough time lately.

"So, what can I do for you Joey?" Mike asked him now.

"Um…well, I…I've come to make a statement," Joey stuttered, shifting nervously around in his seat. "I should have done it days ago really."

"Ok," Mike nodded, frowning, "Have you done anything illegal?"

"It depends on your point of view really," Joey replied, smiling wanly.

"Well maybe if you told what you've done then maybe I can **get **a point of view," Mike said, beginning to feel impatient.

"You…you may be aware of a car crash that happened in Beverly Hills six weeks ago?" Joey offered.

 "A lot of car crashes happen in Beverly Hills," Mike pointed out, "Which one are you talking about?"

"A twenty six year old man was killed after he lost control of the car he was driving. The coroner's report indicated drunk-driving was the cause." Joey swallowed hard.

Mike snapped his fingers. "There was a meeting about that a while ago," he realised, "Some kid stole a car and…and the owner of it turned out to be…" he paused and studied Joey closely. "The actor Joey Tribbiani's." he uttered. 

Joey nodded miserably.

"That's your surname?" Mike burst out, "It was **your **car?"

Joey nodded again, looking down at his hands which were placed flat down on the table.

"Where the **hell **have you been?" Mike demanded, "My colleagues back in L.A have been searching for you for weeks! It has been difficult because of all the 'hush-hush keeping it out of the papers' garbage, you have wasted so much of our time. All we wanted was proof of ownership of the car, what have you been **doing**?"

"I…I was scared," Joey said quietly.

"Scared of what?" Mike stared at Joey, confused about his behaviour. When he had read Michael Kip Granger's case in the files two weeks ago, it had been so strange. How had the guy got hold of the actor's car – with no sign of forced entry – and driven it down an embankment at 3am? His eyes widened. Was the car ever stolen in the first place? He looked at Joey again, and for the first time he saw behind the tired eyes a look of guilt. "Is there something you want to tell me Joey?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, I think there is," Joey replied, staring at Mike with his now readable eyes.

****

The rest of the group were standing around the lobby, sipping the coffee Julie had got from a nearby machine.

"What do you think is happening in there?" Monica asked Chandler worriedly.

"I don't know…he's been in there a long time," Chandler murmured. He squeezed Monica's hand as a sign of reassurance.

On the other side of the room, Rachel watched this moment thoughtfully. Monica and Chandler were looking suspiciously close…she knew that they had always been like that back in college but neither of them had seen each other for five years until Kip's funeral. If anyone was to walk in now and see them standing like they were – Chandler holding Monica's hand gently and Monica leaning her head against his shoulder – they looked like…a couple. 

Rachel shook her head, almost laughing to herself. The idea of Chandler and Monica having a relationship without telling anyone was, in her mind, ridiculous. Someone would have worked it out by now. Hell, Phoebe the ragamuffin **lived **with them and she hadn't said a word. The trauma of Kip's sudden death, her confused feelings for Ross, and in a weird way, Joey too, was affecting her common sense. Still, they dolook **awfully** close over there…

 ****

Joey walked out of the interrogation room, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders…and another one replacing it. The confession about his involvement in Kip's death was finally out in the open, but he had been arrested. Mike had had no choice. He had lied about his knowledge of the whereabouts of his car on the night of Kip's death, he had left the scene of an accident that he had been involved in which was a criminal offence, and he had **let** Kip drive drunk in his car in the first place when they had first left the party. After reading Joey his rights, Mike was letting him go home on bail and he was expected to get himself a lawyer.

Even to a normal guy, all of it would have been too overwhelming to cope with…but Joey lived in the public eye, he was famous, that was even **worse**. The press were already going crazy about his sudden decision to quit Days of Our Lives…what were they going to say now? 

_Soap Star Arrested…left friend to die while drunk…_

Those were what the headlines were going to be…

…and his life was going to be hell.

**End of Part 14**

**:**more coming soon! Please review!**:**


	15. Chapter 15

:as always, please review!:

**TOW The ****Reunion******

**Part 15**

"In breaking news today, it has emerged that the Hollywood actor Joey Tribbiani has been **arrested **in New York for his involvement in a car crash in Beverly Hills six weeks ago. Sources say that Joey Tribbiani had not told the police he was in the passenger seat at the time of the crash, and mislead authorities into thinking the car had been stolen by the deceased 26 year old driver – Michael Kip Granger. Joey Tribbiani is currently on bail waiting for a court date. In other news…"

Chandler flicked off the television and stared numbly at the blank screen. So, the news had reached the media. It had been barely three hours since the group had returned from the police station. Julie had gone back to Ross, but the rest of the group were gathered around the apartment. He turned to look at Joey, who was sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"At least they don't know which hotel you're staying at," Chandler told him, trying to be helpful.

"They'll know soon enough," Joey muttered, "Someone from the hotel will leak it out eventually."

"Surely they can't do that?" Monica asked, aghast at this prediction.

"Oh they can, and they **will**," Joey said, looking up at her, "You don't know the business. The media will be dying to know my location."

"Oh my god, it's going to be hell for you," Rachel murmured.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea!" Phoebe exclaimed, grinning. "Why don't you stay here, and I'll take your place at the hotel! Can you imagine the reporters' faces when they discover that they've been played for fools?"

"You'll have to share with Rachel," Joey said, glancing at Rachel's face. She looked like she was trying her hardest to be pleased with the idea.

"I…I suppose that will be ok," she said now, smiling stiffly.

"It will only be for a couple of nights," Phoebe told her, smiling knowingly, "I'm due to be sharing an apartment with my new business partner next week."

 "Ok," Rachel agreed, "Why don't you pack your stuff and come with me now?" she turned to Joey, "I'll drop your clothes off later."

Joey nodded and smiled gratefully at her. 

Chandler and Monica exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them was too thrilled at the prospect of a new roommate. It would mean sneaking around again as Phoebe was still the only member of the group who knew about their relationship. Chandler looked thoughtfully at Joey. Telling him would probably not do any harm as he didn't know anyone well enough yet to care, but the more people knew, the more likely it was going to get leaked out. Suddenly, Chandler saw what kind of life Joey must have lead as he had tried to cover up his involvement in Kip's death – it must have been difficult to keep such a secret bottled up inside. He realised that he and Joey were probably going to have a lot in common.

"Right, well, I'll see you two later," Rachel said now, as Phoebe collected up her stuff. The pair walked over to the door and left. Chandler smiled wryly. Rachel and Phoebe were so different from each other; he wondered how they were going to bond in that tiny hotel room.

"Ok Joey, I'll show you to my room, you can sleep there for now," Monica said, smiling gently at the tired actor. To her surprise, Joey cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Maybe I should sleep in Chandler's room so you two can share Monica's." he suggested, smiling genially for the first time in weeks.

Chandler's eyes widened and he looked at Monica. "How…how did you know?" he asked, shocked.

"When I called this apartment from LA to find out where you lived, I heard some stuff in the background," Joey said airily, grinning.

"Oh…I see," Monica said, blushing. Chandler caught her eye and smiled softly at her.

"Oh god, don't go all 'icky' in front of me," Joey mock moaned, "It's making me nauseous."

Chandler laughed and nodded. He had the feeling this was the 'real Joey' – a man who loved to have a joke with his friends. He hoped when the situation with Kip was all over, he could get to know the 'real Joey' better.

"Can you keep a secret?" Monica asked now.

"Am I the only one who knows about you two then?" Joey asked, eyes widening.

"Phoebe knows," Chandler explained, "but that's it."

"And we might as well tell you something else," Monica added, taking Chandler's hand, "we're engaged."

Joey whistled softly. "Can I be in the room when you tell your brother?" he asked her.

"Yes, I could do with a bodyguard," Chandler jumped in, swallowing hard.

****

"So, have you heard from your soon to be ex-husband's lawyer yet?" Phoebe asked Rachel later that evening. 

Rachel stared across at the almost-stranger sitting on her bed in that easygoing, careless manner she secretly envied. She could sense that Phoebe was desperately trying to be friends with her…maybe she should make an effort too. She sat down on the edge of Phoebe's bed and smiled weakly. "Not yet," she replied, "but I will. Barry will have got the letter by now."

"Are you back in New York for good?" 

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she replied, smiling. It was something she had been thinking about a lot lately. She had missed the city, and years of wasted time being angry at Monica pained her. She couldn't believe she had been so stubborn before. She missed Chandler too, he hadn't changed much, and he was obviously back for good. It was like he had been Monica's roommate for years, not just five weeks.

The thought of Monica and Chandler's living situation reminded Rachel once again of her suspicions of those two. She turned to Phoebe. As this woman had been living with the 'friends' for a few weeks, it made sense that she would know something.

"Phoebe, how has it been living with Monica and Chandler? She asked, staring at her innocently.

"Oh it's been great!" Phoebe said enthusiastically, "it's changed my life for the better…and all because of that guy who nearly attacked Monica in the alleyway!"

"What!" Rachel blanched. In the back of her mind, she remembered when she had first met Phoebe. Chandler had mentioned something like, 'saving Monica's life'. She realised with all the chaos involving Joey and Barry, she had never inquired about it. "That's…that's how you met Monica? You saved her life?"

"Yeah, I kicked some creep's butt when he tried to attack her," Phoebe said, smiling grimly, "Then it all just went from there. A couple of days later, I met Chandler and he kind of put two-and-two together."

"Wow, so…um…how's it been since?"

Phoebe looked at her suspiciously. "It's been fine," she said slowly.

"So…nothing **strange** going on?" Rachel looked at her wide-eyed, still feigning innocence.

Phoebe leaped up from the bed and stared at Rachel equally wide-eyed. "Oh my god, you know!" she shrieked, hands on mouth.

"Know what?" Rachel asked, smiling calmly.

Phoebe lowered her hands and looked at her in confusion. "Nothing…nothing!" she stuttered.

"Know what Pheebs?" Rachel repeated, realising that she had caught Phoebe out. There obviously **was **something going on after all. "What am I supposed to know about?"

"**Nothing**…really. I was just getting mixed up about something, there is nothing going on at Monica and Chandler's at **all**."

"Pheebs, whatever it is, I'm going to find out eventually." Rachel told her, walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to have a bath." As she undressed, she smiled as she heard Phoebe mutter in the other room, "Oh god, she knows."

****

"I never realised how dull it is to hang out in an apartment all day," Joey grumbled, staring at the TV.

Chandler looked at him sympathetically. "I know but you really don't have a choice in this."

Joey stood up and paced the living room. "I wish I knew what is going to happen to me," he worried, "Will I get a year? Two years?"

"You don't know if you'll get a prison sentence at **all**." Chandler told him, "It could be just a suspended sentence."

"Well I think it's safe to say that my career is ruined." Joey sank down on the couch and sighed dejectedly.

"You look like you could do with a drink," Chandler said, getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. "Monica won't be back from Allesandros until later, so we can get as drunk as we like. Want a beer?"

"Yes, I'll have the poison which killed my best friend." Joey said sarcastically.

Chandler looked at his own drink and sighed. "Maybe you're right," he muttered, pouring his bottle down the sink. He went back over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, if I ask you something, will you promise not to tell **anyone**?" Joey asked, staring at Chandler sincerely.

"Go on, fire away."

"Is Rachel…um…thinking of dating anyone when she divorces her husband?"

Chandler blinked for a second before studying Joey's face. He detected a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "You like her!" he realised, a grin forming on his lips.

Joey's cheeks blushed deeper. "Well she's…hot." He admitted, grinning bashfully.

"Well, not wanting to burst your bubble or anything but you've got competition buddy!" Chandler said, smiling. "Ross likes her too."

"Wh…what?" Joey stuttered, "but he's going out with Julie!"

"Yeah but this whole Kip business has brought some old feelings to the surface." Chandler shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah, like Rachel and Kip," Joey said sadly, before widening his eyes. "Oops, oh god…"

"Rachel and **Kip**?" Chandler shrieked.

"I never said anything!" Joey freaked, "Forget I said anything!"

"No no, you're not getting off that easily!" Chandler said, shaking his head, "what did you mean by that?"

"Oh god, Rachel is going to kill me for this," Joey moaned, "I'm sure she told me this in the strictest of confidentiality."

"What? What has she told you?"

"Well, it's like this…"

****

"Rachel and Kip…Rachel and Kip," Ross mumbled to himself. It all made sense now. Kip being jealous of Ross getting close to Rachel…their whole stupid fight had been over her.

"You figured it out huh?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I think I get it." Ross muttered. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"From the sounds of it, Kip was having problems admitting his feelings to **himself**, let alone telling anyone else," Julie guessed.

"Rachel and Kip," Ross mused, "I never would have guessed."

"You…you don't mind?" Julie asked timidly.

Ross looked at his girlfriend and smiled. He pulled her into a hug. "Maybe back then I would have…but not now."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that," Julie smiled, "I don't think I can compete with a girl as beautiful as Rachel."

"Hmmm," Ross looked away for a minute. What happened in the past should be forgotten now, and that included teenage crushes. Rachel was going through a divorce, so there wasn't as if there was anyone else she wanted to date right now …not that he would mind of course.

"Are you still mad at Joey?" Julie asked, staring seriously at him.

"My feelings still haven't changed on that." Ross replied stonily.

****

_One week later_

"I love you," Chandler mumbled into Monica's neck as they lay on the couch. They were alone in the apartment after Joey had decided to face the music and venture outside for some fresh air.

"I love you more than you love me," Monica said, staring into his eyes.

"I don't think that's possible," Chandler whispered, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Hmmff…god you're good at that," Monica murmured.

The intercom for the apartment buzzed and they both groaned in dismay.

"Why does that always happen?" Chandler said in frustration, standing up to go answer it. "Hello?" he snapped.

"Hello, this is Karl Jeffers, Michael Kip Granger's attorney," the voice called through the door, "Do you have a minute?"

Chandler glanced at Monica, who mouthed 'attorney'? Chandler shrugged and turned back to the intercom. "Sure…come on up," he said hesitantly.

"Why would Kip's lawyer come here?" Monica asked in confusion.

**End of Part 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**TOW The ****Reunion******

**Part 16**

"Hi, come on in," Chandler greeted the lawyer, Karl Jeffers, as he opened the door. He had a young face, and couldn't be much older than mid-thirties but the little wisps of grey in his black hair suggested a hard life.

"Hello, Mr Bing I presume?" Karl asked, a faint of a smile spreading across his tired face.

"Yes, that's me."

"My records need updating! I still had your L.A address, been trying to track you down for weeks." Karl told him, sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chandler said to him, gesturing to the living room chair for Karl to sit on. He sat down and opened up his briefcase.

Monica and Chandler exchanged puzzled glances, "Um…Mr Jeffers?" Monica asked timidly, "Is there anything you wanted in particular?"

Karl looked at Monica in surprise. "I thought it was obvious Miss Geller."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to confirm your acceptance of the contents of Michael Kip Granger's will," Karl said, frowning, "you **did** know he had a will, didn't you?"

"No, we didn't," Chandler said, shocked; "what's in it?"

"Well, if you don't know **that**, this may come as a shock to you," Karl said, smiling slightly. "You two may want to sit down for this."

Chandler and Monica sat down on the couch together and gripped each other's hands. 

Karl smiled again. "Well, so Kip was right, you two **are **a couple."

Chandler and Monica exchanged amused glances. "You knew Kip personally then?" Chandler asked.

"As his attorney, I kind of spoke to him a lot," Karl pointed out. He pulled out an official looking envelope and opened it, taking out a document.

"Kip died a rich man," Karl continued, "When he was 10 years old, Kip's grandmother died and left all her money to him…but he couldn't access it until he turned 21."

"Wow," Chandler breathed, "We had no idea."

"How…how much money did he have?" Monica inquired.

"$10,000,000."

"What?!" Chandler and Monica burst out.

"Kip's Grandmother had a large house and estate in Connecticut, and that was worth $7,000,000 alone. That's where most of the money comes from; the rest came from interest in her bank account."

"Oh my god," Monica muttered, staring at Chandler in shock. She turned back to Karl. "But…but why are you telling us this?"

"Don't you see yet?" Karl asked, smiling at her, "Kip has left the house and its contents to you two."

Monica gripped Chandler's hand tighter, feeling him go limp. She looked at him, noticing that he looked like he was about to collapse.

"You…you can't be serious," Chandler mumbled, "Kip wouldn't leave us his **house**."

"Well, he did," Karl told him, "the other $3,000,000 goes to Ross Geller, Rachel Green and Joey Tribbiani, to be split equally between them."

"What about his parents?" Monica whispered.

"I guess he cared more about his friends, who he lived with during college, than the family he's hardly seen since he turned 18." Karl said, shrugging.

"I can't believe he would leave us all his money," Chandler muttered.

"The mortgage is paid for on the house, the furniture is still intact. All you need is the keys and it's yours," Karl explained, smiling, "However, there **is **a catch…"

"What kind of catch?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"In order for you to get the house and its contents, you two must have a valid marriage certificate." Karl said, re-reading the will, "Kip pretty much had his heart set on the fact that you two would be married by the time he died. I guess he never guessed he would be dead before he was 30." He glanced at Chandler and Monica, "**Are **you two married?" he asked now, "you do seem to be a couple at least."

"Well, we **are **engaged," Monica said, smiling at Chandler lovingly. 

"Sorry to ask this, but do you have proof of that?" Karl asked, "You're not just saying that to get the house?"

"Well…no," Monica stammered, looking at Chandler worriedly who was starting to smile.

"Actually, we do," he corrected.

"We do?" Monica looked at him in confusion.

"This was going to be a surprise Monica, but I kind of did something yesterday…please don't kill me." He looked into her eyes. "I've booked the date of our wedding."

"Oh my god," Monica whispered.

"I know I should have spoken to you about it first but it's this really beautiful place, I just fell in love with it and they had a six month waiting list…" Chandler rushed on, only to be stopped by the hand Monica placed on his lips.

"That's got to be the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she said gently, kissing him on the cheek.

The sound of Karl clearing his throat made them look back at him, blushing slightly.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you have some documents to sign. I assume you want the estate?" he asked, smiling wryly.

Chandler and Monica smiled happily at each other and nodded.

"Thank you Kip," Chandler whispered.

****

"$1,000,000 each?" Ross whispered, glancing at Rachel and Joey. His gaze lingered longer on Joey, "you mean… him too?" he added coolly.

"I have a name," Joey said, his expression darkening.

"Yeah, Joey Tribbiani who drives drunk," Ross spat.

"Ok, I'm an attorney not a councillor," Karl told them, rolling his eyes, "whatever issues you two have, it has nothing to do with me. My job is to attend to my clients wishes and he states he wants the money to go to you three."

"What about Monica? And Chandler?" Ross demanded.

"Oh, they're sorted," Karl said, smiling. "They are now the proud owners of Kip's grandmother's house in Connecticut."

"That's going to be difficult deciding who gets to live in it," Ross mused, "Knowing Monica, she'll want it to raise a family in the future."

"Um…Mr Bing and Miss Geller are living in it together." Karl corrected him, frowning slightly.

"I **knew** it," Rachel breathed, smiling wryly.

"What do you mean…**together**?" Ross asked suspiciously.

"Um…hello? Attorney… not councillor for dysfunctional friendships!" Karl said, waving his briefcase, "if your friends have neglected to tell you they're in a relationship it's not my problem."

"What?!"

"I'll explain later Ross," Rachel said urgently, "Don't start getting angry now."

Ross glanced at Rachel in shock. "You **knew**?!" he bellowed.

"Not exactly, but I had an idea."

"Why didn't you tell me you had an 'idea' then?" Ross folded his arms and glared at her.

"And getting back to the matter in hand," Karl interrupted, "You need to sign a document agreeing to the contents of the will."

"I refuse," Ross said stubbornly, "there is no way in **hell **I'm letting my old college roommate shack up with my sister!"

"There is nothing you can do about that," Karl explained impatiently, "they've already agreed to have the house on the condition that they'll go through with their wedding in six months' time."

"They're getting **married**?" Ross and Rachel exclaimed together. They glanced at Joey who smiled knowingly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ross asked coolly.

"Hell yeah," Joey confirmed, smiling triumphantly at him, "and Phoebe."

"You mean…I'm the only one who **didn't** know about this?" Ross yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know they were getting married Ross," Rachel said helpfully.

"You knew **something** though!" Ross charged out of the lawyer's office and stormed out of the building.

"I'll go after him," Joey said hurriedly, racing after him.

Rachel sat quietly with Karl and sighed. "Why did I come back?" she muttered.

"Miss Green, there is something else in Kip's will I wish to discuss with you," Karl told her, looking at her sympathetically. "He specifically says to tell you this when you are alone in the room."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, trying to look impassive.

"Kip had a safety deposit box," Karl explained, "He wants you to have it." He pulled out a key from the envelope and handed it to her. "You need that to unlock it. His box is currently at National Bank in this city. He hasn't touched it since he left college and travelled to Chicago."

"What is in it?" Rachel whispered, clasping the key tightly in her hands.

Karl shrugged. "He never told me. You need to open it to find out."

Rachel looked down at the key and nodded.

****

"I can't believe Kip did this," Monica said, wrapped in Chandler's arms on the couch.

"I know, it's unbelievable," Chandler agreed, kissing her forehead gently.

"We have our own house," Monica smiled at him and grinned.

"We can grow old together and have lots of kids and everything," Chandler added, grinning back at her.

"If the garden is big we could have a pool for them to swim in," Monica said, stroking his cheek.

"**If **the garden is big?" Chandler asked; his eyebrows arched high, "we have a multi-million dollar estate. It's **going** to be big."

Monica giggled; "I suppose so," she agreed, looking into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said about growing old together?"

"Sure, we'll have walking sticks and hobble around the garden together during the warm weather," Chandler quipped, smiling softly.

"That would be really great," Monica whispered.

"I know." Chandler kissed her gently on the lips.

The apartment door suddenly burst open causing the couple to look up in fright. Ross was standing in the doorway, his body shaking with anger, his face wearing an expression of fury.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Chandler and beginning to walk closer to the couch. 

Chandler leaped up, giving Monica a desperate glance and then staring back at Ross nervously. "Ross, just give me a minute to explain…"

Ross ran around to the front of the couch causing Chandler to run around to the back of it. "You and my **sister**?!" he bellowed, chasing him. When they had made a full turn around the couch, Monica stood up and blocked Ross' way. Chandler had moved nearer to the kitchen, biting his nails.

"Ross, stop it," she chided, glaring at her brother angrily.

Ross stared at her in shock. "You want me to…to stop?" he asked wildly, "I should **kill** him for what he did to you!"

"Hey now just hang on a second!" Chandler interrupted angrily, "just what are you accusing me of…"

"Ross, Chandler didn't force me to do anything," Monica said desperately, knowing by the look on both men's faces a fight was about to brew up, "we're in love."

"In **love**?" Ross shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, I love Chandler and he loves me," Monica said softly, glancing at Chandler and smiling.

Ross looked between them and shook his head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," he said, "when did this happen?"

"Not long after Chandler moved in," Monica explained, "it just kind of…happened." 

Chandler nodded and walked over to the pair. He put an arm around Monica, "I love your sister very much," he reassured Ross, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt her."

"Is this Chandler Bing I'm speaking to?" Ross asked incredulously, "you were NYU's most eligible bachelor!"

Chandler shrugged and smiled softly at Monica, "things change," he said quietly. Monica smiled back at him and reached up to kiss him.

Ross watched this scene quietly. "Wow…I'm…I'm speechless," he uttered.

"Does that mean you're not going to kill me?" Chandler joked uncomfortably.

"I suppose not," Ross said, a slight smile spreading across his previously sullen face.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile since Kip died," Chandler commented, staring at him.

"Oh come here you two!" Ross cried, bringing Monica and Chandler into a hug, "I'm really happy for you. A little shocked about the wedding though…" he stepped back and studied them. "How long have you two been engaged? A little…hasty isn't it?"

"We decided earlier this week," Monica replied, smiling happily, "And the haste doesn't matter to us, we would have done at some point in the future anyway."

"Well, I was expecting a fist fight," Joey's voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked at him and grinned. "I thought I had to become Chandler's bodyguard!"

"Hey I would have given all I had!" Chandler protested mock angrily.

"Sure, whatever," Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Chandler studied Joey's facial expression. It still look tired and the worry lines in his forehead were still there, but the shadows under his eyes had faded and the grin appearing on his lips immediately made him look five years younger. "You ok Joe?" he asked now.

Joey nodded and Chandler smiled in understanding. The court date was still hanging over that man's head but he was finally starting to get over his grief.

"Hey, um…I think I owe you an apology," Ross told Joey shamefacedly.

"None needed," Joey said to him, "I know you're upset about what happened with Kip."

"I still shouldn't have treated you like that," Ross insisted.

"If it was me, I would have," Joey said, smiling sadly, "I probably would have punched you in the guts if I had found out you were involved in a friend's death."

"I know there are still issues between us and I still don't agree with what you did after the crash, but I would like to call a truce," Ross offered, holding out his hand.

Joey looked at him hesitantly.

"If you want to that is," Ross continued nervously.

Chandler nodded at Joey, pleading with him to agree. Joey gave a slight nod back to reassure him and turned back to Ross. He took his hand and shook. It was like a 'business' type of handshake and Chandler wished as he watched that it was a bit more personal, but miracles didn't grow on trees.

"So, Joey, do you know your court date yet?" Ross asked him.

"No, not yet," Joey replied, shrugging uncomfortably.

****

Rachel smiled politely at the security guard as she took Kip's safety deposit box to a private room. She shut the door behind her, and, breathing deeply, she sat down at the table in the centre of the room. She was almost afraid to open this tiny box. It seemed like it contained a private part of Kip's life that should **remain** private, and she felt like she was invading it somehow. Why had he requested **she** open it? Why not his parents?

She inserted the key into the tiny lock and opened the lid. There were neat little piles of discarded pieces of paper; they were on closer inspection just bank statements. The normal kind of thing you would expect in a safety deposit box. That is, until she saw the thick book at the bottom of the pile. 

Her hands shook as she pulled it out and placed it on the table. She studied the lime green front cover and saw that the corners were very well thumbed, as though it had been used every day at some point. In the corner, the single name 'Kip' in neat handwriting. 

Rachel frowned. This looked like, to her, a diary. In those few years she had known Kip at college, he had never mentioned he wrote in one. It seemed beneath him and he had taken no interest in writing and books of any sort. She opened the book gingerly, careful not damage the worn pages and inside she saw the inscription, 'My Diary – For Your Eyes Only'.

Rachel suppressed a smile. Kip always **had **preferred Roger Moore to Sean Connery in the Bond films. It seemed fitting he would use that as an introduction to a diary. She turned another page and out slid a tiny piece of paper, folded three times and on the front of it the single word _Rachel_. She unfolded it, her heart pounding at the thought of what could be written inside it, and when the paper was spread out flat she started to read the letter enclosed.

**End of Part 16**

If you want to find out what's written inside, please review!:


	17. Chapter 17

:wow, people haven't forgotten about this fanfic! I'm surprised about it, considering how long it has took me to get to this point. I am very pleased that readers are still interested. As you can see, I'm back from my holiday. I had a nice time! I've come home to a job offer (finally!) and with a refreshed head to start updating again!:

**TOW the ****Reunion******

**Part 17**

The letter was long, and Rachel was surprised about that. Kip didn't write his feelings on a bit of paper. She looked at the date, and with a pang in her heart, she realised he had only wrote this letter three months ago.

_Dear Rachel_

_Um…how's things? Not a good way to start a letter, but there you go, I'm not the sort of person to write them, am I?_

Rachel paused and smiled. Kip was right; he was **not **a good letter writer. She glanced down again and continued to read.

_If you're reading this then that means I'm not around in your life anymore. It means I was too chicken to tell you all the things I wanted to say face-to-face. Now it's too late. Please don't cry; I know that's what you're doing right now and I want you to stop it, understand? You have all your whole life ahead of you, and I don't want you to stop living it just because I'm not…around…anymore. _

_I don't think you need me to write how I feel about you, because I think you already know that. It would be too hard for you to read, and this paper would have a lot of tear stains on it from my silly uncontrolled emotions. _

_I'm sitting in my apartment right now, alone. Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm not alone all the time, but I just got to thinking about you…and our friends. I've thought about trying to track you guys down, but I didn't want to intrude on your new lives. It's been five years and a lot can happen in that time. For example, I'm in __Chicago__ right now and up until two years ago I had a roommate going by the name of Joey Tribbiani. Wild, huh? I was rooming with a future __Hollywood__ star! He's in L.A now, and famous. If I remember correctly, you had a fetish for soap operas in college, so you're probably screaming right now. Maybe it's just as well we're not face-to-face, I don't want to go deaf! Anyway, I'm planning a trip to L.A next month to visit my old buddy; it's going to be a surprise._

_How are the others doing? Do you still see them? I hope you do, I'd hate to think of you just with Barry and no-one else. You hated his friends…I remember. I miss the old gang. They were like family to me. I bet my whole inheritance that Ross is still obsessed with dinosaurs, am I right? Ross never goes back on a deal…I bet he's a fully qualified palaeontologist by now. I owe that guy twenty dollars if he is. The cash is in the diary, on the page dated 'October 24th1987'. Can you make sure he gets it? Also, please tell him I'm sorry for the things I said to him before he went to __China__. He'll know what I mean. I was insensitive and stupid._

_Has __Chandler__ finally swallowed his pride and told Monica about his undying love for her yet? If he hasn't, tell him he's an idiot and that Monica is the best thing that's ever happened to him. I didn't set up all those slow dances at the parties for nothing! Also, tell him to quit his dead-end career if he's still doing it. I know he is; __Chandler__ would never quit data processing because he still has the 'fear'. You ask him about his 'fear' and see what reaction he gives you. I laughed my arse off when he told me. You would too, believe me._

_Is Monica still a cleaning-freak? God, don't tell her I said that! She would kill me for it, but she knows it's true. Just give her these words please: Monica you are a dear, dear friend. Don't ever change, because you are the sweetest, most generous woman I have ever known, and for Gods sake marry __Chandler__! I have my reasons other than the fact I know they're made for each other. You probably know the reason, and I bet you're all shocked. I hope they have a wonderful life in that house._

_I bet you're wondering why I gave you $1,000,000. The simple answer is because I wanted to. You would put more use to that money than I ever would. I would blow it on parties and drink, but you have so much more going for you than that. Start a business, buy a car, be successful, do whatever you like with it. Tell Ross the same. Never give up on your dreams. I didn't have any dreams, I had no future, but you guys still have._

_The way I'm writing this, you probably think I wanted to die or something and I'm just finishing up the last pieces of my life. I don't know what to say to that really. I'm young, but I have no life. At least the parts that are supposed to count anyway. You know, having a girlfriend, wife or kids. To clear up one thing: this isn't your fault. It's not your fault that I could have been a top lawyer if I had paid attention to my teacher, it's not your fault I failed all the exams. I guess I was too much of a party animal to think about all that stuff, not to mention living on a large allowance from my Grandmother's inheritance. _

_Anyway, I guess I should stop all the rambling – I don't want to turn into __Chandler__, I may have no future but at least I don't have a weird lilt in my speech! Could he BE anymore unique?_

_Be happy doll, live life to its fullest, because if you don't, it could end up sucking a hell of a lot. If you're all happy, I'm happy, and that's what means most to me._

_Love Michael Kip Granger_

_P.S Tell __Chandler__ that I did NOT shave off his damn Seagulls haircut no matter what Ross says! He actually did it, not me. I've took the blame for it ever since the end of freshman year, but not anymore! I hope to god he got rid of the new cut – the last time I saw him, he still had that style from senior year. He looked like that guy from that cops show, remember? And that is not a compliment. It's too 1988._

Rachel came to the end of the letter and wiped her eyes. He was still the Kip she knew and loved, but maybe a more serious and wiser Kip. His words had a sad and maybe bitter tone to them, but he was still Kip. She was relieved he didn't reveal his feelings to her directly. She would rather not know for definite; that would finish her off.

Rachel wished Kip knew the truth about the state of everyone friendships today, that they were reunited in grief, ironically **because **he wasn't around anymore. She wished he knew Joey was coping ok and had the support of Chandler. She wished he could see how they were together as a gang again; a little older, wiser but still the dependable group that Kip loved. He would be pleased to see Chandler and Monica united again, in more ways than just friendship.

She wished Kip knew that she was now divorced from Barry and could have been free to join him.

They were useless wishes of course, and Rachel knew that. She had a feeling that Kip giving her the diary was encouraging her to read it, and then forget about him and move on with her life.

She intended to show the others this too. Maybe the diary would reveal things about a side of Kip's personality they never knew. It was part of the grieving process, and Rachel was glad Kip had given them the opportunity to get over it.

****

The gang was gathered in Chandler and Monica's living room, including Phoebe who was ever the curious about her new friends' past. It had been an hour since Rachel had made her visit to the bank and now they were all looking through Kip's safety deposit box.

"I never thought Kip was an idiot," Ross said sadly, "I hope he knows that."

"I'm sure he does Ross," Chandler said softly.

"Hey, look at this," Joey said, lifting up a scrap of paper from the box. "It's an old Knick's ticket. _1986 playoffs Knicks versus Lakers._He would have just been finishing high school when he went to see them."

"I remember that game," Chandler piped up, grinning reminiscently, "The Lakers were forfeited from the game because their coach abused the referee too many times. That obviously amused Kip greatly."

"Yeah, he's written on the back, _The Knicks rule all!_" Joey smiled proudly, "yeah they do!"

"Look at this diary entry after Thanksgiving 1987," Monica said; studying the little book, "'Monica and Ross have done nothing but fight about their holiday. Monica still maintains her parents favour her brother, and in some ways she's right, but not in other ways. I just wish they could appreciate what they have, instead of fighting over what they **don't **have.'"

Monica smiled sadly at Ross who nodded reassuringly. "Another thing Kip never saw," she said quietly, "we get along great now."

"Does anyone else feel him in the room?" Phoebe asked suddenly, "I've never met him, but it's like he is present right now."

Her friends looked at her weirdly and shuddered. "Don't do that," Ross begged, "you're giving me goose bumps."

"You don't believe in the afterlife?" Phoebe demanded.

Ross shrugged uncomfortably, "well…no," he admitted.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed, "You can't seriously suggest this is all we're going to have?"

"I just find it a little hard to believe," Ross explained, "my work involves studying the organism of a creature and how it evolved through time then died."

"But it doesn't really **die**," Phoebe insisted, "it turns into something else."

"Phoebe, you're trying to make me change my whole belief system," Ross said, frustrated, "and it isn't going to happen! Organisms change into living things and then when their time is up, they're **gone**…finito. Understand?"

"Why do you keep saying the sensations a woman has when she's having sex?" Joey asked, staring confusedly at Ross.

"Oh dear god," Chandler mumbled.

Ross blinked hard and stared back at Joey in disbelief, "Joey, I'm talking about **organisms**." He stated meaningfully.

"I know! And I'm confused!" Joey said, "I thought we were talking about the afterlife! And now we're talking about sex? What's that about?"

"Please tell me you're kidding," Ross pleaded, wide-eyed.

"Joey, sweetie…" Monica took Joey's hand, biting her lip to keep from laughing, "you're thinking of something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you need to take a look at one of Ross' old evolution books, and then one of **my** old books." Chandler told him, smirking slightly.

"And what books are those?" Monica asked teasingly.

"Never you mind," Chandler shot back, his cheeks turning a light crimson.

****

_One Month Later_

Joey looked out over the dock, trying to avoid the looks on the jury's faces. His eyes roamed over to the press corps, some of them writing at a frantic pace, others just flashing their cameras at him. It was make or break time. 

The trial had barely lastly a week. There wasn't much to say; Joey knew he had done wrong, but he hadn't counted on the prosecution relentlessly pressuring the jury and judge to think he was an evil man intent on crashing the car on purpose to kill his friend so he could get the $1,000,000.

The defence had objected to that of course, they said Joey had not known about the contents of the will in which the prosecution immediately pointed out that Joey must have known **something**. After all, as the prosecution said, Kip and Joey had been roommates for three years. Then there was the huge cover-up afterwards. If it had really been an accident and he had nothing to hide, why did Joey run off after?

"I was scared of what it would do to my career," Joey had replied truthfully. It was all he had to say really. In his opinion, any reply he came out with would not earn any sympathy votes with the jury, so he just told the truth.

Now, after two **days** of deliberating and arguing over the case, the jury was ready with their verdict. Joey's lawyers tried to assure him that it was a good sign; it meant they were seriously considering everything; all the pros and cons; every fact and every piece of evidence.

It didn't comfort him at all.

"All rise for the judge," a man called from the corner of the room. Every one rose. The judge indicated for a member of the jury to stand.

 "Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of the unlawful conduct of letting the victim drive drunk?" the judge prompted.

"Guilty, your honour," the juror replied.

Joey had expected that one, there could be no other verdict. He waited for the next two verdicts.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of the Class A misdemeanour of leaving the scene of an accident?"

"Guilty, your honour," the juror replied.

Joey looked down at his feet, tears filling his eyes; the biggest question was coming up.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty of the murder of Michael Kip Granger?" the judge prompted.

"Not guilty, your honour," the juror replied in clipped tones.

A sigh of relief came in the direction of his family and friends, and Joey closed his eyes in relief. It was over, it was all over. The most he would get now is community service, or, if worst came to worst, a suspended jail sentence meaning a permanent criminal record.

"You have come across to me as a remorseful man who has been deeply affected by the death of a close friend," the judge now said to him, "it could be said that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the fact never changes you still unlawfully left the scene of an accident you were involved in. Therefore, I am handing you a year's suspended sentence in which you will do 90 hours of community service. You may leave the court room."

Joey left the court room in a midst of flashing cameras, frantic reporters shoving microphones in his face, and the support of his friends and family.

"It could have been worse," Chandler comforted him, as they walked home, "the judge was fair, others might have gone to jail under a different judge."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change anything," Joey said quietly, "Kip is still dead."

"Yeah, I know, but at least you can begin to move on now, right?" Rachel asked, linking her arm through his. Joey looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe," he replied, squeezing her hand. He glanced nervously at Ross, who was watching this little exchange.

"Feel free man, I've got Julie," Ross whispered in his ear.

"Thank you," Joey whispered back, leaning his head against Rachel's.

****

_Nine Months later_

Chandler looked out over a crowd of hundreds of faces, and he swallowed nervously. He looked down in the very front row, seeing Monica, Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe smiling encouragingly. He grinned back at them and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"All of you are here today because you knew Kip, or knew **of **him," Chandler began, gazing around the hall, "some of you shared a room with him, some of you worked with him, dated him, or just had a one night stand with him, which I gather happened a lot during sophomore year…" he paused, listening to the ripple of laughter spreading through the room.

"I hear it happened a lot to you too!" someone yelled from the back of the room, causing Chandler to blush and the room to fill with laughter again.

"Um…anyway," he continued, grinning bashfully, "Whatever the reason, you're all here tonight because of a man who touched your hearts. A year ago today, this man was taken away from us in the most tragic way. He died in a car accident. And we're all here today to remember Kip, but not to cry for him. Kip would not have wanted that; most likely he would **love **something like this to make him the centre attention, and most of all, he would love to see you all smiling. 

Two years ago, I watched a movie that gave me a few lessons in life. It basically told you that life comes down to one simple choice: Get busy living, or get busy dying. I would like to think that was Kip's way of seeing things in this world. There have been a few rumours lately that Kip wanted to die and that he wasn't happy. I don't think that was true; Kip **loved **life, and there may have been times when he thought 'to hell with this' but he was still living, and busily doing it. He enjoyed being with his friends…" Chandler paused to smile at Joey, Ross, Monica and Rachel, "and seeing **them **happy was what kept him going. Ross Geller and I had the pleasure of being his roommates through college; he made us laugh, sometimes he made us angry, and on one memorable occasion when he lost his balance on the college rooftop and broke his leg, he made us cry.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that while Kip wasn't perfect, after all he didn't get the 1600 in his SATs which could have got him into Yale instead of NYU, he didn't pass his degree in law, and he wasn't great when it came to relationships, but he was still a fun loving guy who was just doing what we all do…making it through the ups and downs of life in his own unique way.

I regret not seeing Kip before he died, and I wish he could see his friends right now. Rachel is the happiest I've ever seen her, and is engaged to Joey, who is picking up on his acting career and can still eat two large pizzas in one sitting. Ross is married to a lovely woman called Julie, and they live just a block away from Monica and me. One of Kip's life long wishes was to see Monica and I live happily ever after…" he smiled softly at his new wife as the crowd cheered, "and that wish has come true, partly because of him and partly because I finally swallowed my pride – or maybe we **both **did – and finally saw what he was talking about. The love and closeness we share is unique, that's what Kip wanted for us, he wanted it for himself too and he wants it for all of you too. Live life to it's fullest everybody, and lets try to remember the guy who started it off." 

The crowd of reunited college students, colleagues and friends of Kip's stood up to applaud Chandler for his speech. He grinned down at them from his tiny platform and his lip trembled a little from the warmth and enthusiasm coming from this group of people who had all been touched by one man.

He stepped down and kissed Monica on the lips and squeezed her hand. He gazed at the rest of his friends. Joey, who had gone through so much in the last 12 months, was smiling wistfully but happily all at the same time. Ross, the anxiety had finally left his face after so much grief and guilt had gone through him. Finally, Chandler's eyes rested on Rachel, who was holding Joey's hand tightly, her eyes shining with tears. She smiled gratefully at him, mouthing a silent 'thank you.'

"A lot of people loved him," Monica whispered as they all walked outside into the sunshine. They walked past Kip's graveside.

"Yeah, that guy pulls in all the women," Chandler joked, watching a couple of women lay down a few flowers. Monica smacked him playfully on the arm. "Hey! I was kidding!" he exclaimed, wincing, "you know I only have eyes for you." 

Monica smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a romantic," she said, giggling.

"We'll never forget you Kip," Joey said wistfully. 

Rachel hugged him, "No, never," she agreed.

"I wish I knew him," Phoebe commented, "how cool would that have been?" she smiled.

"It would've been really cool Pheebs," Ross said, linking arms with her, "really cool."

Chandler grinned and linked arms with Monica and Rachel. Joey hung on to Rachel's arm on the end. Ross linked arms with his sister and Phoebe. Together, united at last, the six friends walked home.

**The End**

: I've really enjoyed writing this series, even if it did take me 7 months to finish it! Please review, I want to know your reactions to the end.

I did think about writing a kind of sequel to this fanfic, concentrating on the days when Kip was still alive. So, you know, it would have Chandler, Ross, Kip, Monica and Rachel in the story, but then I thought about how Joey and Phoebe wouldn't appear that much, unless the story just flashes to them every now and then leading their then separate lives. It would basically go into more detail to all the stuff they got up to. Anyway, I didn't think it would be a good idea. I'll be concentrating on my other two unfinished fanfics for now.:


End file.
